Few Things Left Unsaid
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: On the way to the Sinnoh League, Ash finds a naked, unconscious girl who has lost all her memories due to an unknown cause. With her joining the group and Ash becoming warmer to her, Dawn cannot help but feel left out. Little did they know all their dreams are going to be destroyed due to fate. Can they change fate? Is changing destiny really that easy? Pearlshipping perhaps!
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Few Things Left Unsaid**

 **Chapter 1**

 _7 years hence..._

A dimly lit room was being illuminated by one neon bulb at top right corner of the room. The walls were painted white but now the paint was chirping of the walls and was falling apart. Below the neon bulb was a speaker and a camera, but looked out of order. On the left corner of the room were some electric instruments and bluish-green light was flashing from it occasionally. The room was almost empty and devoid of any activity. Almost.

In the middle of the room was a brownish haired man, working profusely on a dead, or somewhat dead corpse. He cleaned the sweat on his forehead using his sleeve and let out a small breath. "Come on breathe," he said, giving up.

The body stirred a little before falling unconscious again. The man gave a frustrated groan and banged his fist on the table. Another man, wearing a white lab coat with stains of blood placed his gloved hand on his shoulder.

The former let out a groan,"Failure once again." The other man withdrew his hand and put it in his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table.

"Look at the picture, look at their smiling faces, it depends on us."

The former man took a glance at the picture and bit his lip,"I never thought things would get so messed up." He ran a finger over it and closed his eyes. With new determination running through his veins, he let out a sharp and deep breath. He placed the picture beside the coffee mug and said,"You're right, their smiling faces depend on us."

 _Present day, Sinnoh region_

Ash, Dawn and Brock were making their way to the victory road. After gaining the Beacon Badge from Volkner and Dawn coming second in the Grand Festival, the only thing which was following was the Lily of the Valley Conference, The Sinnoh League.

Piplup's stomach growled loudly and the trio stopped to take a look at the hungry penguin.

"It is almost lunch time, of course you're hungry,'' Dawn said, picking up Piplup in her arms. Pikachu who was walking beside Piplup gave a small 'chaa' and climbed in its usual spot, Ash's shoulder.

"Since there is no pokemon centre anywhere close, I guess we have to make our own food," Brock suggested. Ash and Dawn nodded while Piplup and Pikachu gave each other a victory smile.

As planned, the group decided to take a break along a riverside and Brock immediately began preparing the food. He kept his bag on the ground and brought out his pan and other utensils. Dawn and Ash placed their bag near his.

Dawn signaled Piplup to follow her,"There is a new move I am thinking to give a shot. Let us try and see how it turns out!" Piplup chirped and ran beside his trainer.

Brock was busy cutting some vegetables and Happiny was helping Sudowoodo to set up the table.

"Hey Ash, can you get me some firewood?" Brock requested.

Ash nodded and placed his hat over his messy hair. He let out all his pokemon saying,''We are going to get some firewood, make sure you all stay over here and behave.'' His Pokémon nodded. Infernape gave him a thumbs up while Gliscor looked at him with teary eyes. Ash let out a nervous chuckle,"May be next time Gliscor, I can't carry you around." The other Pokémon immediately went to help Brock. Ash signalled at Pikachu,"Come on buddy, lets go!"

Seeing his enthusiasm, Dawn couldn't help but smile,''He is always this energetic, isn't he?" Brock smiled and got up, picking up the vegetables with his hands,''Whatever involves food and battles always tends to gives him some extra energy.''

"Did you find anything dry?" Ash asked Pikachu. Pikachu shook his head, giving a tired,'Pikachu' in response.

"I guess it is because of the rainfall last night,'' he said while going deeper into the forest. He noticed a clearing and sun rays peeping from the area.

"That place looks warm, we should go and check there," Ash pointed at the clearing. Pikachu nodded and ran in that direction.

"Wait Pikachu, I can't use quick attack you know!"

"It has been more than an hour, where could he have possibly gone?" asked a worried Dawn. Brock placed a assuring hand on her shoulder and said he will be fine.

"I know he will be but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him. You know how reckless he can be at times.''

"Come on Dawn, he will be here soon.'' Brock said, sure that Ash will return. He always did.

Dawn looked at her hands unsurely. She was fumbling with her fingers while her toe was drawing circles on the ground. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed throughout the forest.

"That was Ash,'' Dawn said, her eyes widening and Piplup instantly ran beside picked up Piplup and was about to run at the direction of source of sound, when Brock caught her arm." I will go too", he said.

"You gotta stay and take care of the Pokémon, I will be right back. If we don't return in half an hour, come for rescuing us."

Dawn smiled a little seeing Brock nod indicating he had understood. She ran towards the forest.

..

Once reaching at the periphery of the forest, she shouted,''Where are you Ash?"

Silence. Deciding to go deeper into the forest, she took a deep breath and ran.

"Tell me where are you?" she shouted again. a loud and strong thunderbolt shooting at the sky from her left got her attention. "It must be Pikachu."

''LUP!"

"Let us go there immediately Piplup!"

She kept running in the direction of the thunderbolt. After some time, she found light seeping out from a area. She went there.

"Use another thunderbolt! I heard Dawn calling for me!" Came a voice from the clearing. Dawn ran towards it faster.

She saw Ash sitting on the ground, Pikachu was looking at him in worry, his cheeks still sparkling due to the recent attack. Ash's jacket was missing and he was only in his undershirt. For a moment Dawn thought he was bleeding. She had hardly taken a step towards him, when Pikachu noticed her and gave a relieved cha. Ash turned back a little.

Seeing Dawn, he quickly said,''I need your clothes!"

"What the- what do you mean,'' Dawn said blushing but still shocked.

" I mean, your extra clothes," he clarified. Dawn let out a relieved sigh.

Ash signaled her to come closer,"Over here."

Dawn quickly went beside him to see a girl, covered in dust lying in Ash's arm. She had Ash's jacket over the upper half of her body, barely reaching the mid thigh. Her eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp. She quickly knelt beside her and placed her head on her lap.

"Who is she?" Dawn asked while staring at the girl. Ash shrugged,"No idea!"

"I will stay here, you must go back to the camp and bring my back pack here. We can't carry her to camp, it is a long way. Moreover she needs some.. proper clothes." Dawn almost ordered.

Seeing Ash hesitate, she said," Hurry up, you have some explaining to do later too."

Ash gave a small nod and ran back to the camp.

Seeing Ash return, Brock was relieved,'' I am glad you're fine.'' But seeing Dawn no where in sight and Ash picking up her bag, he asked,''Is something wrong?"

Before leaving Ash said,''We will explain as soon as we come back. Make some extra food too.''

Brock and the pokemon were looking at him in astonishment.

"I wonder what is going on!"

Ash handed Dawn her bag and she quickly pulled out her contest dress which she wore during the Grand Festival. She turned around and signalled Ash and Pikachu to leave. Ash agreed, but not before blushing a little. Pikachu and Piplup were looking at her with questioning eyes.

"PIP?"

"I am sorry but you and Pikachu must follow Ash, you both are boys after all."

Piplup made a face and didn't want to leave his trainer alone. Dawn sighed and said to Pikachu,'' Please take him with you.'' Pikachu smiled and dragged away Piplup with him. They found Ash, sitting a few feet away from the clearing, his face facing away from where he had come.'

"She made both of you leave too, ha" he said while petting Pikachu and scratching Piplup's chin with his hands.

..

"Ash?" Brock looked at him with questioning eyes,"Dawn?"

Seeing two of your best friends bringing a unconscious new girl back at the camp was not a usual sight. Brock asked again,''Guys?"

Piplup and Pikachu quickly went to their group of pokemon and began explaining what had happened.

"I found her unconscious in the middle of the forest." Ash said and placed the girl in his sleeping bag. Dawn continued,'' And when I reached there, she was still unconscious. There are no signs of physical injuries though.'' 

"And is that your contest dress?" Brock asked again, looking at the girl with questioning eyes. The girl had long brown hair, which was messed up and looked dirty. She was probably lying on the cold hard ground for a long time. Her skin was pale, almost creamy. She was almost as tall as Dawn was. He knew it since Ash and Dawn were carrying her with her hands over their shoulders. Moreover, the girl looked no younger than 15.

"She was naked when we found her,'' Dawn said seeing Ash hesitate. Brock understood and decided to let the matter slip, not wanting to make anyone unconformable.

"She needs some rest, lets go and give her some peace,'' Dawn suggested but not before giving the sleeping girl one last look. Seeing Ash and Brock gone, she ran back to where she was and placed a blanket on top of her. Something about this girl was strange, her body was colder than normal people.

Dawn placed a hand on her forehead and said,,''You will be fine. I promise. No need to worry."

The sleeping girl opened her eyes a little and looked at Dawn ,''Dawn?"

She fell back unconscious again.

 **Mysterious? Lame? Boring? Interesting? Intriguing?**

 **Use any suitable adjective to describe what you all thought of the chapter! Let me make something clear, the girl who appeared is not a future self of Dawn. By her description, she may look like May but BOO! she is not May either, of course Ash would have recognized her if she was May. She is...umm.. Well read and find out! Till next time, peace out.**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	2. Chapter 2 A little jealous

**Chapter 2**

 **"** _ **As today becomes the past, the tomorrow comes closer."**_

 **Characters age:**

 **Ash : 16**

 **Dawn : 15**

 **Brock : 19**

 **Gary : 16**

 **Mysterious Girl : 15**

 **...**

The girl slowly stirred and tiredly opened her eyes. She met with the smell of wood burning and slight smell of blooming jasmines. She looked around her and found herself lying in a sleeping bag, which was a little big for her.

The night sky was filled with stars and she saw a meteor flash across the sky. A face flashed in front of her eyes, she saw a boy smiling at her, but his smile was not reciprocating happiness. The boy was sad and was in pain.

"That smile..." she slowly said to herself and tried to get up. After a few failed attempts, she finally got up and groggily walked to the fireplace. She found a raven haired boy, sleeping on a wooden log, a Pikachu sleeping peacefully beside him. His face was hidden by his cap which was placed on his face. Beside him was a toad-like purple Pokémon, whose teeth were visible even though he was asleep. Two sac like things kept inflating and deflating with his every breath.

Opposite to him was a brownish haired boy, sleeping peacefully in his sleeping bag while tightly hugging a pillow. He had a dreamy look on his face and it seemed like he was dreaming something beautiful and lovely. The girl turned around and found another sleeping bag beside the one she got out from. She concluded that the raven haired boy had lend her the sleeping bag so was sleeping on the log.

She returned to her sleeping bag and saw a bluentte smiling in her sleep. A blue penguin like Pokémon was asleep beside her head.

"Is this?" She asked herself and knelt down. She gently placed a hand on the cheek of the sleeping girl. Dawn stirred lightly and opened an eye.

It took her a few seconds to register what was going on. She stared at the girl blankly and tried to open her eyes. She dreamily asked,"The girl from the forest?" The girl nodded and laid down in her sleeping bag, facing Dawn. She saw Dawn trying her best to get rid of the sleep so said,"You must sleep, we will talk tomorrow."

...

"The dream was so real!" Dawn narrated while having a piece of pancake. Ash was busy stuffing his mouth with food. He said,"No need to worry right!" Dawn sighed dejectedly and scolded, "Don't speak while eating. You might choke on your own food."

Ash swallowed the big lump and sheepishly smiled while scratching the back of his head. Dawn sighed loudly and Pikachu copied her actions.

"Stop it Pikachu,"Ash scolded. He sometimes wondered whether Pikachu liked teasing him by copying Dawn. He knew she had saved him from team rocket and thus liked her a lot Dawn smiled seeing Ash embarrassed. Ash made a face and then burst out laughing. Brock smiled seeing his two friends laughing.

"May be she woke up and since you were half asleep, it felt like a dream," Brock said and placed a pancake on Dawn's plate and then grabbed a plate for himself and sat down beside Ash. Dawn, who was sitting opposite to Ash muttered to herself,'That's not impossible.'

Ash slowly pointed to the sleeping bag in which the girl was sleeping and said,"I think she is waking up."

Dawn quickly turned behind and saw the girl slowly getting up. She grabbed a clean plate and a cup of warm milk. Placing some freshly made pancakes in the plate, she went to where the girl was.

"Don't move, we don't know whether you're hurt or not,"she softly said and the girl stopped moving. She tried to settle as comfortably as she could in her or rather Ash's sleeping bag.

Brock and Ash soon came over to where Dawn was and sat beside her.

Suddenly the girl found her hands intertwined with Brock's and the man was staring at her with heart in his eyes. "Oh pretty lady, you might be young but you have charms of a ..." He was unable to finish as Croagunk poison jabbed him on his back and dragged him away. Dawn and Ash sweatdropped.

"Sorry for the disruption," Ash awkwardly smiled and Dawn gave her a smile. She nodded once, looking at Croagunk carrying Brock away. A sudden picture of a man being carried by a Toxicroak flashed in front of her eyes. She felt a sharp pain in her head and quickly grabbed her head, letting out a small cry of pain.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Dawn asked the girl and placed a hand on her forehead. The girl relaxed a little bit. Seeing her a little better, Dawn handed her the plate and cup. The girl gladly took the plate and said,"I am fine now."

"How did you land up there?" Ash asked. Dawn stared at the brunette for an answer too.

"I don't remember a thing,'' she said sadly. Ash and Dawn looked at each other, then at The Girl. Ash was the first to to break the ice,"So you don't remember a thing?" Dawn muttered,"She said the same thing Dummy." Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Even your name?" Dawn asked. The girl shook her head. Pikachu quietly rubbed its cheeks around the girl's knees in an affectionate manner. The girl slowly petted Pikachu and then scratched his ears. Piplup, who was busy digging in his food looked at the girl and chirped,"Piplup!"

Dawn laughed,"I think Piplup wants you to eat your food. You were asleep since yesterday afternoon."

The girl smiled,"Your Piplup is really very affectionate. Pikachu too."

Ash and Dawn nodded,"They are the best things we can ever ask for." The girl smiled. The girl finished her pancake and was drinking from the cup. Dawn asked,"You don't remember any single piece of information?" The girl nodded.

"In that case, we have to take you to the nearest medical centre," Dawn smiled a little. Ash gave the girl an encouraging smile too.

"Since you don't remember your name, we must give you one," Brock said, appearing out of no where. Ash patted his back and said,"That was fast."

Dawn saw the girl staring at Ash and her smile faded a little bit. She closed her eyes for a nanosecond and then putting on a cheerful smile added,"Well then, our next stop is Hanako City then Sinnoh league. You can stay with us as long as you want."

The girl smiled a little and thanked her.

"Call me Dawn, Dawn Berlitz. This is Piplup."

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and meet my buddy Pikachu."

"And my dear Lady, I am the famous Brock Boulder." Croagunk, who was just a feet away from Brock let out a low scowl,'crooo.' Brock hung his head and moved back a little.

The girl smiled and bowed her head, as a way of respect. Then with a sad but serious expression said,"I don't know how I am going to pay you all back. I can't even remember my name."

Ash placed a assuring hand on her shoulder and smiled,"We will give you a name!"

Dawn tried to pick up his enthusiasm and chirped,"Yeah! We will call you Zoya." She took a glance at The girl and asked,"You like your name, right?"

"It is a beautiful name," Zoya encouragingly said. She took a look at Brock then Ash and added,"Then from now on, I am Zoya, Zoya Avenir."

...

"You know, I am so psyched up to participate in the Sinnoh League!" Ash said to Zoya. Zoya nodded and smiled,"I can see it on your face. You're really excited."

Brock was listening to the conversation and added something here and there. Dawn was awfully quiet.

The group was slowly making their way through the forest and Ash suddenly spotted a wild Pichu, playing with a Minun.

"Look! It is a Pichu and a Minun!" He pointed in the direction. Dawn took a look and smiled at his childish actions. Zoya, who was on his left, leaned sideways to see what he was pointing at, accidentally brushing her arms against his. Ash tensed up due to the contact.

"I didn't see a thing," Zoya said sadly. Ash placed his hand on her shoulder and cheerfully said,"You will see many more Pokémon!" Zoya smiled. Dawn bit her lip and looked away, taking a sharp, deep breath.

"Why don't you have any Pokémon?" Brock asked, causing Zoya's eyes to widen. She gulped a little and said,"I don't know." She realized she was shaking a little.

"That doesn't matter! We need to reach Hanako soon, she needs a medical checkup!" Ash grinned at the group. Dawn was wondering why he was so keen on helping her. Zoya asked Brock,"What is today's date?"

"Man! You are in trouble, it is 26th of November, 2016. Don't you remember?"

Zoyashook her head once and then turned to Dawn,"Can I stay with you all till 30th?" Dawn smiled and added,"Sure! Ash's league is gonna start on 2nd of December! You can stay with us till the league is over."

"That won't be necessary." Zoya said and looked at the path ahead, as if trying to focus hard on something. The group shrugged it off, thinking she was trying to recall something important.

"So Zoya, do you wonder how and what your past life was about?" Ash asked. Brock and Dawn decided to listen to them.

"Sometimes," she smiled a little.

"Come on Ash, she just recovered from that illness an hour ago, don't make her stress hard," Brock scolded. Ash was a little shocked but nodded in understanding.

"I am fine now, no need to worry," Zoya smiled a little.

Ash smiled too,"That's when I worry the most!"

Zoya stared at Ash for a second. She whispered to herself,'That smile...' Ash looked at her with confused eyes,"Did you say something?" Zoya smiled and shook her hand,"It was nothing!"

Dawn couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Ash was now paying more attention to the new girl. Before the girl had arrived, she and Ash used to laugh and chat all the way. They used to share their past experience and embarrassing moments but now she couldn't help but feel left out. He even used their counterphrase when Zoya used her catchphrase unknowingly.

'He is just trying to make her comfortable, he is too dense to flirt or even understand and feeling related to love. In no way she can replace me. There is really no need to worry!' she kept on repeating in her mind. She came back to the real world when she heard Ash laugh loudly.

"Yeah, Brock kicked my butt when I first challenged him," he narrated to Zoya. She was looking at him with fixed attention.

"He was a new trainer after all," Brock smiled at the memory,"And he challenged a rock type gym with an electric type too." Ash chuckled,"But I have a badge right." Brock shrugged,"It was given just because you didn't cheat. Nothing else." Zoya was enjoying the conversation where as Dawn was hardly paying any attention.

She didn't like the way she was being left out. She cursed herself for thinking like that. She knew that the girl was in trouble and being compassionate as always, Ash was ready to help her. It was one of the traits which distinguished Ash from the others.

~o~

Ash was training in the battle field outside the Pokémon centre. His forehead was covered with sweat and few drops of perspiration was dripping form his cheek. In the fading light of the sun, his sweaty face attained a shiny glow.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Infernape, Infernape, block it with flamethrower." Pikachu unleashed a massive amount of yellow electricity which headed towards the monkey like fire Pokémon. However, infernape was ready. It let out a strong flamethrower which collided with the thunderbolt in middle of the field. With the Pokémon giving their all, the attacks grew in size and finally exploded, covering the whole area with smoke.

"You guys are fine right?" Ash smoke which trying to see through the smoke.

"Pika pika"

"Infernape"

"That is great, wait we need to clear the smoke," Ash said and unclasped a pokeball from his belt,"Come on out Staraptor, blow away the smoke with gust!"

The raptor Pokémon came out and cried its name in pride. Then beginning to flap its wings vigorously, it managed to remove the smoke.

Ash thanked Staraptor and recalled him back in its pokeball. Then he thanked Infernape,"You have really gotten stronger Buddy, you will definitely show Paul what he missed and took for granted."

Earlier the mention of the name Paul used to fill Infernape with disgust and he had abandoned him, but now, he was happy under the care of his current master. He gave a confident smile and nodded. Ash recalled him back in its pokeball.

He extended his hand and pikachu claimed its usual spot.

"That was impressive Ashy-boy," A voice said to him.

Ash didn't have to turn around to see who the person was. He smiled to himself and scratched pikachu's chin while getting up.

He adjusted his cap and turned around.

"Long time no see, Gare-bear," Ash extended his hand. The other boy, Gary, smiled and shook hands. They were meeting after quite a long time. Their last encounter was when Hunter J was trying to catch Riolu. It has been a long time since then.

...

"Is something bothering you Dawn?" Brock asked when they reached the Pokémon centre. Zoya was currently with nurse Joy who was examining her and Ash was busy training. Since the grand Festival was over, she had ample time to prepare and practice for her next contest.

"No Brock, am fine," Dawn said as she welcomed Brock inside. Brock pulled a chair and sat on it, facing Dawn who was sitting on the bed.

"Are you not happy that Zoya is with us?" Brock asked, concerned. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Why do you think so?" She asked, while her hand gripped the thin fabric of the bed sheet.

"You're behaving strangely since she has arrived," he stated.

Dawn took a deep breath,"No Brock, she needs help and moreover she has not done anything wrong. I just.. ''

"You just hate the attention Ash is giving her, right."

"I am an awful person Brock, she needs help and here I am, thinking she never joined us," she looked away, cursing herself.

"Do you want to stay in another room? You don't have to share it with her," Brock suggested. Dawn denied,"No Brock, I will be fine. Moreover, she is not that interested in Ash anyways. Wait a second, you know I have a crush on him?"

Brock smiled lightly,"Nothing ever misses my eye Dawn." He got up and proceeded to go out,"I will go and see if Chancey is done checking our Pokémon. Then we all will head for dinner. Ash has been training non stop since he arrived, he must be hungry by now." Dawn nodded and said,"I will go check on Zoya and Ash is always hungry Brock."

Brock placed a hand on her head and said,"That girl reminds me of you sometimes. I don't know why."

...

 **Mysterious? I hope it was! Read, review and tell me how was it. Nothing much has happened in this chapter but it was necessary for plot development. So with Ash, Brock, Dawn, Gary and the brown-haired mysterious girl named Zoya in one place, something remarkable is going to happen! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	3. Chapter 3 Distance

**Chapter 3**

 **"There must be a place where I belong, must be a reason why I am here."**

 **..**

 **27th November**

Dawn found Zoya waiting in the hall of the Pokémon centre. She was looking lost in some thoughts and her expression was gloomy. Dawn went closer, hoping to cheer her up.

"Is everything fine?" She asked and sat beside Zoya. Dawn was hoping that Zoya was not suffering from anything deadly. Zoya looked up and on seeing Dawn smiled. She shifted on the couch to provide more room to the blue haired coordinator.

"Nurse Joy didn't find anything unusual," she finally said, breaking the ice. Dawn kept an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"It is fine. We are happy you are not injured or something," Dawn tried to cheer her up,"Moreover you can stay with us as long as you want. Ash always says,'the more the merrier.' "

Zoya nodded. Dawn got up and extended her hand,"Come on Damsel In Distress, our food is waiting for us."

Zoya got up and stretched a little as she had been sitting for long. She smiled at Dawn and asked,"Is it still sunny outside?" Dawn shook her head,"No, the sun has long been set.''

They began walking towards the dinner hall of the Pokémon centre. Dawn asked,"I bought some new clothes for you. Since my size and yours are exactly same, I really loved shopping. It was as if I was shopping for myself!" Zoya laughed,"you're so sweet Dawn."

They turned right and passed some trainers who were hanging and gossiping in that area. Dawn pointed at a closed door.

"We are almost there, that is the cafeteria!"

They had hardly taken a step when Dawn collided into a brown haired girl. There was an immediate shriek from the girl,"Watch where you're going fool!"

Dawn quickly apologized,"Sorry, I wasn't looking! Am really sorry." The girl turned around and scowled, a vein popping on her forehead,"No one messes with Onasaki! You bitch!" Dawn apologized again. Zoya said in a low voice,"We are sorry Madam, we won't bother you again."

The girl, Onasaki took a look at Dawn and then at Zoya. Scowling a little she added,"You rats!" She pointed at Dawn,"You both can leave. I just don't want to waste my energy upon you two. Moreover it is no fun to fight with a girl who hides behind anyone."

Dawn was about to explode, she had not only insulted her but also Zoya. She was about to hit Onasaki but Zoya gripped her shoulder and whispered so that only she could hear,"The boys must be waiting for us. Lets go." Dawn was still angry but decided to let it go. She nodded, accepting Zoya's reason.

The girls had hardly turned when Onasaki tried to trip Dawn. Not looking where she was going, she stumbled on her foot and lost her balance. She let out a surprised yelp and was about to hit the ground when she felt Zoya grip her arm. However the momentum being more, they both landed on the ground.

Onasaki walked away smirking. Meanwhile, the whole place had witnessed the whole thing but opted to stay quiet. Sensing some kind of noise outside, Ash, Brock and Gary who were inside the cafeteria rushed out. They saw Dawn and Zoya lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"What happened? Are you both okay?" Brock asked shocked. The trio quickly went to help them. Dawn felt someone grip her shoulder from behind and another hand in her waist, helping to get her up. She immediately blushed, thinking it was Ash. As she had fallen with her stomach facing the floor, she was unable to see the face of her helper. Once she was up, she turned saying,"Thank you A.. Oh... I mean... Gary." She smiled nervously. However Gary seemed to have not heard her slip of tongue or decided it was not necessary.

She immediately turned around and found Ash helping Zoya. A pang of jealousy ran through her veins. She tried her best to hide her scowl and looked at Gary,"It is nice to see you here Poetry Man's Grandson! Although I don't like the way we are meeting now." Her voice was louder than normal as if she was intentionally speaking loud to get someone's attention. Gary smirked at her dismay then sweatdropped on hearing the peculiar nickname with which Dawn always addressed him. He said,"Like ways!"

The group entered the cafeteria, with Dawn narrating how she ended up on the floor.

"And then I lost my balance. Zoya tried to prevent my fall but we ended up on the ground together,"Dawn sighed as she completed her story. Ash gave her a serious look,"You could have hurt yourself badly you know. Try to be more careful Dawn."

All the anger which was inside her melted away on hearing his words. She smiled sweetly,"I will."

"So this is your new companion?" Gary asked while pointing at Zoya. Brock nodded,"She is.''

Dawn took a bite of her food and asked,"How come you are here Gary?" Gary smiled at her,"Well, we were researching on the lake trio. Now since my job here is done, I am going to head to Johto pretty soon. They say they have discovered more fossils and need my help to reincarnate them."

Dawn's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm,"That sounds so awesome!" Gary smirked,"It is awesome blueberry, someday you might see it with your real eyes!"

Zoya was listening to the conversation quietly, partly because she had never met Gary before and partly because she didn't want to bother their reunion.

"I just wonder how those machines work,"Ash thought out aloud while scratching his chin. Gary gave a victorious smirk and proudly stated,"Since you all have no idea about this matter," Ash groaned, realising his childhood friend was going to show off, Gary ignored his grunts and continued,"We clone the DNA and recreate them. And the process involves the use of some machines which were created by a inventor from Kalos, Clemont may be. A few more adjustments and we might even be able to clone humans!" Dawn faked a yawn, seeing Zoya tired,"Don't know about you guys, but am gonna hit my bed. Let's go Zoya."

As Dawn and Zoya got up to leave, Ash requested Gary to stay with them for the remaining days he was here. Gary was more than happy to accept. Sleeping in a worn out bed of a laboratory is no match against the soft, cozy bed of a Pokémon centre, including the company of old and unique friends.

...

Zoya was sitting quietly at the edge of her bed, waiting for Dawn to come out of the bathroom. She heard a low click sound and the bathroom door opened. Wearing pink pajamas, Dawn came out of the bathroom and handed her a plastic bag from her bag pack.

"Here, there are some clothes, you can change," she sweetly smiled. Zoya gave her a thanking smile and headed towards the bathroom.

...

 **28th November**

The next day, the group decided to stay in Hanako City since Lily Of The Valley Conference was to take place in Nagisa City, a close by town.

Gary was helping Ash by having a practice battle, his Electivire paired up against Pikachu.

"Okay pikachu, iron tail," Ash called out. With its tail glowing pure silver, pikachu jumped high in air and directed its motion toward Electivire, gaining momentum as well as more speed while coming down.

Gary smirked and called out,"Use your tail to hold him, then thunder punch." Electivire got ready for the impact and as soon as he caught Pikachu, Ash cried out,"Quick, use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed a large amount of electricity, resulting in Electivire losing its focus and its grip on Pikachu weakened. Pikachu quickly maintained a safe distance, protecting him from any close range attacks.

Brock, who was referring the battle, saw Dawn and Zoya arrive. His eyes were instantly replaced with hearts when he saw them. Resisting his urge to go and confess his undying love to Dawn, whom he considered as a baby sister, he quickly went near Zoya, kneeling.

But before he could say anything, Dawn pulled his ears and warned,"Brock! Come on! She is not even that old!'' Brock backed off, hearing Croagunk's croaking voice.

"Come on, when will someone acknowledge me?" Brock said, anime tears flowing out of his eyes. Zoya placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile telling,"Future is a mystery but I am sure you will find someone who will accept you as you're."

Dawn glanced at the battle field and saw Pikachu landing a iron tail in middle of Electivire's chest, who on the contact, was heavily bruised. Pikachu looked beaten up too, but his eyes had the same determination which Ash had. She smiled.

Zoya, who was also watching the battle with interest, asked,"Why do they battle? Why do they hurt their Pokémon? I thought they loved each other?"

Dawn gave her a small smile,"They fight as they want to get strong together. They fight as one, it is not that the Pokémon battles alone, trainers battle alongside their Pokémon." Zoya tilted her head sideways,"What do you mean?"

Dawn smiled again. She patted her back and chirped,"A Pokémon grows strong by love and care. You will understand eventually." Zoya nodded.

Meanwhile, Ash and Gary ahd decided to end the battle in a draw as they didn't want their Pokémon to get hurt badly. Seeing Ash making his way to where Zoya and Dawn was, Dawn could hardly control her stature. His sweaty forehead and glistening eyes made a small blush creep on her face.

Ash smiled and said,"I am happy you're up! Did you see the battle Zoya?" Zoya nodded her head, smiling a little. Dawn's heart sank and she took a step back.

...

The group was having lunch in the cafeteria, with Ash pleading Zoya to try some new food which he considered awesome. Zoya was quiet, hardly touching any food.

"Something is disturbing you, I can say that," Brock asked Zoya. Zoya looked at him and then back at her plate. She gave an inaudible answer before finally answering,"It is nothing."

"You can tell us, we are friends right?" Ash gave her his signature smile. Dawn looked at Ash, who was till smiling encouragingly. She almost slapped herself, _'all this time he was trying to be friendly and make her comfortable. This is Ash, who has no idea about love! How stupid of me to think he was replacing me with her!'_

Zoya looked up from her plate and said,"I don't know whether I belong here or not."

Gary gave an encouraging thumbs up,"I wasn't sure in the beginning too, but you will eventually know."

Ash and Brock did the same, gave her a thumbs up. Dawn squeezed Zoya's hand and smiled,"You can stay with us, forever. We will love to have you with us. Everything happens for a reason and I am sure you are here for a reason too."

Zoya stared at her blankly, then a sudden picture flashed across her mind. A raven haired man, sitting in a chair, gazing at an old ribbon held securely in his palm. She saw him smile, a faint smile but which was devoid of any emotions or feelings. It was as if he was smiling as he had to. She extended her hand but her movement was blocked by a glass tube which was separating her from touching him. Zoya's eyes widened for a second when Dawn shook her lightly. She gave a startled gasp and came back to reality.

"Tomorrow is 29th November, right?" Zoya asked, her eyes widening for a second. Dawn nodded.

She quickly grasped Dawn's hand and pleaded,"I need you to stay with me tomorrow, after lunch." Dawn was surprised, but without even hesitating answered,"Sure."

Once the girls were gone after lunch, Ash turned to Brock and asked,"Did I do something wrong?" Brock eyed him curiously,"Why do you ask?"

Gary leaned in his chair, listening to the conversation. Ash shook his shoulders and muttered,"Dawn has been acting strange. There are rarely any high-fives now and I am getting a feeling that she is ignoring me."

Gary snickered and answered,"May be you offended her by touching her private parts?"

Ash's face grew red with embarrassment and anger. He quickly retorted,"Shut up Gary, this is something serious!" Gary tried to control his laughter but failed. Brock suggested between laugh,"There is going to be a meteor shower tonight, let us watch it. You can ask what is wrong then. Only Dawn can give you a definite answer. It is her life after all."

...

 **The real action begins in the next chapter! You all will get a faint idea about who Zoya is and what she is doing here! Thanks for the reviews, it really inspires me!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	4. Chapter 4 Rejection

**Chapter 4**

 **"And we end up falling in love with people we can't have..."**

 **...**

 **28th November, Night time**

Ash was lying on the grass, taking a good look at the night sky. Brock and Gary were sitting on his right, where as Dawn and Zoya, who were wearing a pink and a white floral dress respectively, were sitting on his left. Dawn's hair was free from its normal clips and beanie.

Zoya was wearing a white floral dress Dawn had selected for her when she had gone shopping. Her hair, being eight inches longer than that of Dawn, was braided neatly. Her eyes sparkled when she saw a meteor shoot across the sky.

"See, a meteor!" Gary exclaimed loudly. Brock nodded. Ash dejectedly said,"Darn I missed it!"

Zoya let out a small smile,"There must be some more coming. You can see it." Dawn, who was listening to the conversation quietly commented,"Let's make a wish."

"I wish I meet a lot of cute girls!" Brock immediately said while joining his hands. Gary chuckled at his behaviour. He wished,"I wish to succeed in cloning project and make Gramps proud." Dawn closed her eyes and let out a silent, inaudible prayer. Zoya was staring at the sky blankly.

Ash noticed her gazed out look and asked,"Aren't you going to wish for something?" She shook her head in denial. Ash raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Closing his eyes and folding his hands, he wished,"I hope to win the Sinnoh League and stay as happy as I am right now, for ever."

Soon, they found another meteor shoot across the sky followed by another. The sky was lit up with bright cascade of colours. Gary poked Ash on his shoulder and signalled something. Ash scratched his head at first, forgetting why they had come here at the first place. Gary face palmed. Seeing Gary's annoyed face, he quickly recalled why they were here. He nodded.

Gary signalled Brock and both of them got up. Sensing some activity and shifting noises, Dawn and Zoya turned their head in that direction.

Gary extended his hand and politely asked Zoya,"We are going to have some drink. Come with us." Trusting her instinct, she nodded and got up with his help. Sensing she would be left alone with Ash, Dawn quickly blurted out,"I will come too!"

Brock signalled her to keep sitting,"I will bring orange juice for ya, don't worry." She wanted to fight more but they had already left her, with him, alone.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and stared at the night sky blankly. She heard a cough and turned her head in Ash's direction.

She saw a confused and lost look on his face. He asked,"Did I do something wrong? Are you angry?" Dawn broke the gaze and stared at the sky. Ash was finding the silence unbearable. She finally answered,"Why do you think that? It is not that case." He got up and shifted so he was facing her,"Then why are you ignoring me?"

Her face softened for a while,"I didn't want to. I just need to clear my mind, everything is so jumbled up." He didn't buy her answer,"I need a defined answer Dawn, we are best friends."

"That's the problem."

"Sorry?" He asked, not sure whether he had heard right.

She took a deep breath and said,"That is the problem, we are friends, just good friends. And I really like what is there between us but.. I wanna be so much more."

Ash was looking at her with confused eyes,"I didn't get you."

She sighed once again, her tiredness making her forget how dense he was. She clarified,"I love you, not as a friend or family, this love, this feeling is different." Ash was watching her clueless, his eyes showing confusion and a little guilt. He shifted, turning away from her and faintly said,"But.. Dawn.. I... I don't know."

She sighed, allowing a tear to escape her eyes. Wiping it away, she tried to put on a cheerful smile and said,"You don't have to answer now, take your time. I had to say this, this feeling was making moving on with my life hard for me. Till I won't have a definite answer, I won't be able to rest in peace." Ash simply nodded, trying to comprehend any feeling he had toward her.

He had thought her previous question was unanswerable but her next question really took him by surprise. She asked,"Is Zoya related to it? What do you feel about her?" Ash gulped, she was asking such things he had never thought about. He himself was unsure about his feelings, his desires. He feebly answered,"I don't know."

She pulled out an orange ribbon and held it in her hands, admiring its beauty. Then with a faint smile, she got up and placed it on Ash's hand. He looked at her surprised. She put a hand on his shoulder and managed to say,"Keep this, my first ribbon, as a good luck charm. You will never forget me this way." He took the ribbon and held it near his heart. He wanted to say he didn't need anything to remind him of her, she will always be in his mind and heart. He knew she has a special place in his heart but didn't know what that feeling was. He really wanted her close, but something was stopping him. Something he didn't knew. He just let out a small gratitude of thanks.

"Dawn," Ash finally managed to ask. Dawn looked at him with expected eyes. He let out a sigh and said,"No matter what my answer is, you will be my friend, forever, right?" Dawn smiled at his words, it was the exact same reason she had kept quiet all these days. Smiling while looking at the clear night sky, she placed a hand on her heart and said,"Take your time, getting to see you again tomorrow is enough." Ash smiled and placed a hand on top of her free hand. She felt warmth return to her cheeks and her heart started pounding against her chest loudly.

Before Dawn could say anything else, others had returned. Since it was already late, they decided to call it a day and head back to the Pokémon centre.

..

Dawn was lying in her bed, her left hand over her eyes. She had been lying on the bed for more than an hour but sleep was no where near her.

She removed her hand and glanced sideways, to take a look at Zoya. She was sleeping in her bed, her face facing the ceiling. She looked peaceful and tension free and Dawn almost wanted to exchange her life with the sleeping beauty next to her.

She looked away, looking outside the window. The moon was crescent shaped, various stars filling the sky. She wiped away another tear. In her heart of heart she wished Ash would have given her a specific answer. If he would have rejected her, she would at least try to move on. But, he left her hanging.

Accepting rejection is not easy but living with hope of reuniting with your dear ones is hard, tough and torturous. Some give up, some complain and some... wait, no matter how long it takes.

...

 **29th November**

Zoya noticed tear trails on face of Dawn and decided to leave her alone and to let get some more sleep. She released Piplup from it's pokeball, who let out a confused chirp on seeing someone other than his trainer.

"PIP?"

"Stay quiet please. She is still sleeping and I don't want to disturb her. Take care of her, okay?" Piplup nodded, puffing his chest and proudly striking his fin against his chest. Zoya smiled and petted his head. Then getting up, she left the room, taking a last look at the sleeping figure and closed the door behind her.

She descended down the stairs and headed to the cafeteria, knowing she will find her temporary but only travelling partners there. She found Ash looking rather distracted where as Gary was trying to help a small girl, who had some sort of Pokémon with her. Gary was examining its paw and then ran his hand over its pinkish body. Its tail end part was divided into two parts and the Pokémon had a red jewel in middle of her forehead. She quietly approached and took a seat by Ash. Ash didn't even stir, he had not noticed she had arrived. He had a distant look on his face and he was focusing on something deeply, something important.

As the girl thanked Gary and left, Gary waved back and returned to his seat. He wished Zoya on seeing her there.

"Good morning to you too Gary," she sweetly said.

"Where is Dawn?" Gary asked, taking a sip of his rather cold coffee. Disgusted with the taste, he placed it back on the table. Ash, now aware of the new company and the question, looked at Zoya, waiting for an answer. She said, a little sadly,"She is sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake her up."

She looked around and noticing Brock was nowhere asked,"Where is Brock?" Ash answered,still looking a little lost,"He went out for shopping. He said he needed to pack some medicine and stuff."

Zoya nodded in understanding and grabbed a plate and placed a pancake on it. She was fumbling with her fingers and had not even touched her food. Gary noticed her absentminded and asked, a little worried,"Is something bothering you?" She shook her head in denial. Ash was not saying anything, as if he was physically present but his mind was roaming somewhere else.

Zoya barely ate a pancake and got up. Seeing Pikachu playing with Gary's Umbreon made her smile. She looked at the clock, it was 11 am. She let out a gasp and ran out of the room, gaining some strange looks from the people in the cafeteria. Gary and Ash stared at her retreating figure. Ash said,"I hope Dawn's fine."

Gary gave him a strange look,"So something did happen in our absence." Ash nodded and said,"She confessed to me last night." Gary almost let out a laugh but controlled seeing how depressed and lost Ash looked.

"What is bothering you?" Gary asked. He sure loved to tease his friend but he has now grown up. He was still a jerk sometimes but he understood there are some situations which need attention and are sensitive.

Ash ran a hand through his already messy hair and exhaustingly said,"She is my closest friend, and I really like her. But I don't know whether it is love or not. I don't want her to get hurt because of a decision I make without thinking. I need to think properly or else I will lose her forever."

Gary smiled feebly, feeling bad for his friend. He placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder and said,"Everything will be fine."

...

Zoya ran straight to her room and found Dawn's bed empty. Her whole body shook violently and she slumped on the floor, staring at the empty bed. She somehow managed to get up by the help of nearby wall and retraced her steps. She ran back to the cafeteria.

She quickly opened the door and asked between tired breaths,"Where is Dawn?"

...

"You didn't say anything about going to explore the town," Brock asked Dawn as they were walking and exploring different shop. Dawn shrugged at his question,"Needed some time alone."

Brock gave her an unsure look. She looked hurt, in pain. Deciding to not ask anything about last night, he allowed her to silently do the thing she wanted.

Brock was explaining about various types of pokeball and their catch rate when Dawn suddenly stopped. Hearing her coming to a halt, he turned and looked at her.

She guiltily said,"Sorry, I must head back, Zoya asked me to be with her today." She gave a apologetic look and Brock said he would manage alone. She turned around and started walking toward the park.

..

Ash and Gary gave Zoya a strange look and then looked at each other with confusion. Gary was the first one to speak,"You said she is sleeping, is something wrong?" Zoya, trembling with fear replied,"I need to find her." And she ran toward the exit.

She collided into some trainers on the way but ignored it. Right now she had something important to take care of.

She saw a clock at the bus stop and her eyes widened in seeing the time, 11.13am. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. It was 11.28 am when she reached the park. She was panting heavily and looked around. A momentary smile of relief came on her face when she saw Dawn playing with Pachirisu and Piplup.

She slowly started walking towards Dawn, was was sitting on a park bench on opposite of the fountain. Her back was facing Zoya and out of corner of her eyes, Zoya caught a glimpse of Quilava using flamethrower on Piplup.

The two Pokémon were engaged in a fight and Zoya quickly ran towards Dawn. When she was ten metres away, she found Dawn getting up and following Piplup, who was angrily running away from his trainer on getting a scolding.

Zoya saw a truck moving haphazardly on the road, moving towards Dawn. Zoya shouted,"Get out of there! Dawn!" Piplup had crossed the road and reached the opposite side. Zoya shouted again, this time running at full speed toward Dawn, who had stepped on the road to reach where Piplup was.

The other Pokémon saw the speeding truck too and then saw Zoya running toward their trainer with a look of fear and pain in her face. As soon as they turned around to see where Dawn was, they found the truck hitting a lamp post, barely missing a passenger on the pavement. There was momentarily silence when a mixture of horrifying screams filled the whole area.

...

Ash was fixing his pokedex when he suddenly heard the door opening. He turned around and found a look of pure horror on Brock's face. Brock rarely used to enter a room without knocking or saying anything. Ash was having a gut feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. Before he could ask what had happened, Brock almost screamed,"Its Dawn!"

...

It had been more than twelve hours since Ash, Gary and Brock were outside the I.C.U. waiting for doctor to come out. Ash eyes were hidden by his cap but his quiet attitude was telling everyone he was hurt, he was scared. Johanna, Dawn's mother had arrived as soon as she could and was being comforted by Gary and Brock. The doctors had yet not given any answer.

The red light outside the I.C.U. went off and hearing a ding, they quickly got up. A second later, a doctor wearing a white coat but blood soaked gloves came out. No one asked anything, and sensing the grave atmosphere, the doctor said just one word.

He bowed his head in shame and let out,"Sorry."

Ash heard a loud scream of pain escaping Johanna's mouth and after understanding what the doctor had said, he felt his feet shaking wildly and his mind going blank. His head was spinning and he heavily sat where he was standing, tears of remorse and hatred against himself swelling up inside him.

...

 **It turned out okay I imagine. What is going to happen to Dawn, where is Zoya, what will Ash do? These are something which you will know when the next chapter comes out! Stay tuned!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	5. Chapter 5 Failure

**Chapter 5**

 **"The world we saw that day, lets recreate it once more..."**

 **...**

Ash was staring at the ceiling. It has been a week since Dawn had had an accident.

The doctors said she wasn't dead but wasn't alive either. Her brain had stopped responding, she was in coma. It was not certain when would she wake up, she could wake up within an hour, a week, a month, a year or even never.

Gary said to Ash that Zoya had returned to Unova, a place she knew she belonged to. She didn't even wish them a last goodbye. Though Ash was angered by this attitude of hers, he knew she didn't want to meet them as she was closest to Dawn. Seeing a friend suffer is not easy. It was and will never be easy. Ash assumed the brunette had got back all her memories but was not sure what had happened that the girl ended up naked in middle of the forest. For now, it didn't bother him too much, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts about the Dawn lying on the hospital bed, unmoving and unconscious.

Ash didn't participate in the Sinnoh League, he didn't even care who won it. All he heard was that the winner was a man who used a legendary, a Darkrai, thus winning all the matches with just one Pokémon. He couldn't care less, he knew if he would have participated, he would have been eliminated in the first round, his mind and heart were not functioning properly.

Brock had never witnessed anything like that before. Dawn was like a family to him, a sister. He always took interest in taking care of Pokémon and all those stuff but seeing Dawn suffer like this changed him. He threw himself in immense study of medicine.

Gary was working hard on the cloning machine, trying to help Dawn with new machinery somehow. Whenever Gary recalled the needles entering Dawn's arm, pipes entering and leaving her body, artificial machines carrying out all her vital life processes, he couldn't stop himself. The death of Dawn changed everyone close to her. Dawn's mother, she decided to help poor street urchins in memory of her almost dead daughter, believing only prayers could bring her back.

A month after the accident, Ash overhead Gary speaking to Professor Oak. He quickly hid behind the wall, not wanting to be labelled as an eavesdropper. Though he could just enter and take part in the discussion, he always felt Gary was hiding something from him, something crucial. Moreover his presence would not allow free opinions to be exchanged between the Oak's, he didn't want that. He decided to listen to the conversation, his closest friend was at stake.

"But Gramps, Celebi keeps on visiting you. Can't you tell it to allow me to time travel? Ash is my best friend, my brother. I can't see him suffer like this anymore," Gary said. His voice was almost pleading but still stern. It seemed that the younger Oak had made up his mind to convince Professor Oak.

Ash heard Professor Oak scolding Gary,"Celebi can't do it, if it does that, it will reduce it's life by half. And I don't think anyone plans on dying so soon. It may be a legendary but it is not immortal Gary. I guess you know it."

Professor Oak had a point. Why would Celebi help him when his own life will be endangered? He quickly thought about going to Palkia, the ruler of time, for help. But Gary beat him to it.

He heard Gary say to his gramps,"What about Palkia?"

"He won't do it. The legendaries are created to keep a balance between the world. If we change the past, it will have harmful effects on the present too. The Legendaries are not allowed to misuse their powers. Moreover, finding and asking for help from Palkia is impossible. Reports say that Palkia and Dialga's appearance has dropped by 90% after the Alamos Town incident." As soon as Ash heard the answer, he slumped against the wall and slid down, sitting at the floor, pulling and hugging his knees. For a moment, he let go of the brave front. He always said he was okay, to make sure others wouldn't be so worried about him. But, not this time, he had kept the brave front for too long.

Ash heard Gary still arguing with Professor Oak but was not paying any attention to what they were saying. He didn't want to, all his hopes were scattered. He didn't budge from his place, not caring whether Gary finds him there. He didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation in the first place. He was trembling with fear, fear of not being able to see someone so close to his heart again.

He was silently cursing himself. Ever since he started his journey, he had tried his best to save every creature around him. He almost sacrificed his life while trying to stop the war between Mew and Mewtwo, helping Celebi, saving Arceus's life or saving the orange islands. He didn't even think twice before helping Azelf along with Uxie and Mesprit with Dawn and Brock by his side. And this is how heavens thank him? If this is how he gets rewarded, he was sure no one would be selfless enough to help others.

Gary was done talking to his Grandpa and decided to go for a walk. He had hardly come out of his room when he found Ash's back pressed against the wall, his face hidden in his knees. He placed a hand on his shoulder, understanding Ash had heard the whole conversation. He would have come up with a nasty remark, but he left that habit long time ago. He had to support Ash, as the latter was so vulnerable, so helpless and emotionally scattered.

Ash got up when he found he had been discovered. Gary pulled him up and they went to where all the Pokémon were kept. Through the glass wall Ash saw Pikachu comforting Piplup and pachirisu. Mamoswine was trying to look bold but his teary eyes were showing he did care. Quilava was staring at the ceiling, blaming himself for the mess. Togekiss and Buneary, who were shaken by the trauma, refused to talk or even move from their seat.

Ash was worried about them. He slowly entered the room, followed by Gary. Ash said slowly,"I am sure Dawn would hate it if you don't take care of yourself." All the Pokémon turned to face him. He scooped down and picked up Quilava.

"Blaming yourself won't help and neither would crying. You must stay in tip top shape so that when she returns, she finds you in a better condition than she left you." He almost choked on his words and Gary put an encouraging hand on his shaking shoulder. Ash wiped away a tear and put Quilava down.

"I swear, I will bring back Dawn, somehow."

Gary eyed him in disbelief,"You know what Gramps said! We can't do that!"

Ash shoved his hand away and adjusted his cap, not allowing temper to overcome his thoughts,"I will find a way." Gary saw the fire and determination in his eyes. His eyes were burning with passion and determination yet it lacked its usual glow. Dawn had taken away all colours of Ash with her.

So, Ash set out on a journey to find Celebi. He knew it couldn't help them by sending him back in time. But there must be some other way.

The only way to find was to explore.

 **5 years later**

Ash was standing in Dawn's room, facing her bed. It had been five long years since he was gone. He had gone to Johto but as soon as he came to Sinnoh, his first destination was Dawn's house in Twinleaf. Johanna and Gary were in the hall, trying to be as cheerful as they could. Brock was here too, trying to help Johanna.

Ash sat down on the bed, beside her, running a hand over Dawn's messed up hair. He smiled on imagining how she would have freaked out if she ever found out Ash had seen her with her bed head. His smile soon faded,"Come on Dawn, wake up. You have been sleeping since five years, it is such a long time." He stood up on getting no response.

He slumped in the floor and loudly banged his hand on the floor,"Get up you dummy! I am waiting for you! We all are waiting for you! Scream at me for seeing you with your messed up hair, tease me for not having table manners, scold me for not taking rest and doing nonstop training, hate me for being reckless. But please get up!"

He backed against the wall, his eyes fixed on the sleeping figure. His fist was still hurting but the wound in his heart was deeper and more dangerous,"I have not yet given you your answer! You need to hear it, I won't rest in peace until you know. Wake up, please wake up."

Ash pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his head on his knees. A few tears rolled down his cheek.

"I won't give up. You can't stay sleeping forever, someday you will have to wake up and that day I will surely ignore you. You must know how it feels when friends doesn't respond."

...

"Where are you taking me?" Ash asked Brock and Gary. Pikachu was with Dawn's Pokémon in Dawn's house.

"This is the new laboratory," Brock clarified. Ash took in all the details and asked,"Isn't it where Dawn had that accident?" Brock nodded.

"Why here?" Ash asked. Gary shook his head, trying to stop him from asking anything else. He ordered,"Follow me."

Gary and Brock passed some inventors working on a machine and Gary waved at one of them.

They came to halt outside a large steel door. Brock stood before Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ash looked at him in confusion,"What is going on? Why did you bring me here?"

Gary, who was beside Ash answered,"We need to show you something, something important and secretive." Ash nodded once.

"We will explain, don't interrupt us," Gary said and pulled a lever which was resting in the wall. The door suddenly opened and Brock entered followed by Gary. Ash followed them inside.

Gary pointed at the large machines in the centre of the room. Ash saw several thick wires interconnecting various machines. However all the machines were connected to something in middle of the room.

Ash's eyes widened. Not believing his eyes, he asked,"Is that Zoya?" His words were dry and raw.

Brock nodded,"She never left for Unova."

Ash was unable to process anything. Failing he asked,"What is going on?"

"She is not human."

Ash stared at Gary blankly."Not human?'' He asked. Gary nodded.

"She died or rather stopped functioning on the day of Dawn's death, she is not a human, she is a clone," Gary replied.

Ash stayed quiet. He was unable to process anything clearly. Brock continued,"She is a clone of Dawn. When I found Dawn lying on the road, covered in blood, I quickly called the Ambulance. But when I was returning to the center to get you, I found her sleeping on Dawn's bed. I went to get her, but she was not responding. I quickly called Gary and he brought her to his research lab. She was not breathing and so he took her to a doctor, they said she was artificial."

Ash was trying to process everything. He asked,"Why didn't you tell me?"

Gary sighed,"You were shaken up due to the accident. So we didn't want to put an extra burden on you." Ash was about to say something when Gary stopped him,"Celebi can't transport people who already exist in a time. So I believe Zoya was cloned to save Dawn."

Ash's grip on the iron bar next to him increased and he harshly let out,"But she failed." Brock was taken aback from the comment, he had never heard Ash being so harsh and bitter. He tried to calm him down,"I don't think Zoya is doing this for the first time."

Ash looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. Gary nodded,"He is right. Somehow Zoya gets transported to the past and try to save Dawn. She fails everytime."

"You mean she is useless?" Ash asked in his monotonous voice. Gary was now concerned for his friend. He slowly added,"Think how hard it is for Zoya. Don't say she is a waste Ash, please. She might be a clone, but she still has a heart, a heart which beats like any normal human heart. I believe destiny is not something which can be changed so easily."

Ash's eyes widened and he let out a small whimper. He knew he was wrong. Brock placed a hand on his head and said,"We have an idea to save Dawn." Ash quickly turned around, as if he had caught something unbelievable. He quickly asked,"How?"

Gary led them to where Zoya was kept. Ash took a look at the sleeping figure. It was hard to believe that this girl was not real, she had same eyes and other features as other human beings. He had to pinch himself twice to understand it was not a dream.

"How are you going to save Dawn?" Ash finally asked.

Brock answered,"Zoya is something we can never create with our recent technology. But we can study her and make a new clone of Dawn then transfer her consciousness and memory to the clone.''

Ash was staring at Brock in disbelief. He belived this kind of stuff was possible only in movies. But seeing no sign of joke in either of his friend's faces, he understood they were being serious. He nodded in understanding.

...

Brock and Gary were working hard on the clone. Gary was working on creating a clone where as Brock was busy in studying Dawn and her brain. Saying something is easy, doing is not.

Ash always hung around them, believing he was going to become helpful in some way or the other.

After continuous and tiring work for six months, the day had come when they were going to do the final transplant.

Johanna and Ash were with Brock and Gary, along with other researchers who helped them to conduct and carry out the research.

Gary said,"It is now or never. I will count from five to one. The moment I say one, Brock, click the red switch and Ash pull the lever simultaneously." They both nodded.

"Five"

Johanna crossed her fingers.

"Four"

Ash took a big gulp.

"Three"

Gary wiped away the perspiration in his forehead.

"Two"

Brock took a deep breath.

"One and do it!"

Ash and Brock pulled the lever and hit the button together. A soft beep was heard and Ash saw the wire which was connected to Dawn's forehead shone bright blue.

A satisfactory smile crossed Ash's lips and he bit his lip in anticipation. It would be a matter of some minutes when he would finally reunite with Dawn.

He was planning to ignore her for a long time as a punishment for being so careless or wanted to take a picture of her bed head to tease her later. He was smiling while thinking how and what things they could do together again.

He broke out from his daydream when he heard Brock suddenly shout,"Stop the machine. It is malfunctioning!"

Ash saw the cable wire which was connected to Dawn's heart give a bright bluish flame. Ash knew it was trouble. Gary again commanded,"Stop it! Be QUICK! It can blow away the whole lab, we can't risk anything!"

Ash's heart stopped on hearing that. He banged his fist on the wall and allowed hot, burning tears to escape his eyes. He was close, so close, only to get failure in return.

...

 **So? Found out who Zoya is?**

 **Don't worry she will return, after all she has many issues to fix!**

 **And, I was really surprised when the reviewer, DontMindMe1234 , found out who Zoya is! Well done! You sure are something!**

 **Today is, 21st of August, someone special's birthday, so Happy Birthday Mr! May you live long and strong! My well wishes will always be with you...**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	6. Chapter 6 Fate

**Chapter 6**

 **"The fate has to come over and over until I can see you again..."**

 **...**

 **5 and a half years in the future**

 **( Ash's age- 21 and half years)**

Ash was sitting on a tool near Dawn's bed. He was running a hand through her hair while his heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. Only yesterday he was so sure that Dawn would come back to him and now, his heart was a mess, not knowing how to advance anymore.

"I promised I will bring you back, no matter what it takes," he stopped petting her head to take a look at her sleeping figure, trying to control his tears. He pulled out the orange ribbon and took a good look at it.

He ran a finger delicately over it and pulled it close to his heart, a teardrop falling on the blue carpeted floor. He quickly wiped away any more tears which had formed in his eyes. The ribbon always brought back memories, some good where as some sad, it reminded him of her first contest victory against Kenny and how she gave it to him as a sign of good luck. He flinched at the thought, it was for good luck in Sinnoh League, a league which he never challenged.

"See, how cruel fate is, you gave me this as a good luck charm and how it just brought you bad luck. You said you were happy to be able to see me again tomorrow, why can't you understand it is killing me to see you like this everyday!" He scolded her, but not letting go of her hand for any instant.

He suddenly remembered the smiling faces of Dawn and Brock while they were on a journey, a face which showed fear when they were in reverse world, a face reflecting hopes when Zoroark was waking up on reuniting with Zoroa, face with expression of happiness when Dawn came second in the grand festival and face which showed friendship and kindness on meeting Zoya. A sudden idea popped in his head.

Letting out a startled laugh then a weird one, he clasped Dawn's hand more tightly and ran a hand on her still cheeks,"I will get you back!"

He quickly tucked the ribbon in his pocket and hastily came downstairs, calling for Brock and Gary who were staying at Dawn's home. Pikachu, sensing happiness in his trainer's voice, quickly came to the hall and piplup followed close behind. Seeing Pikachu and piplup looking at him strangely, he picked them up and hugged them tightly, giggling like a school girl. The Pokémon were confused and amazed but didn't do anything, it has been too long since they had seen him like that.

Gary and Brock, who were standing in the doorway on hearing Ash calling out for them, were looking at Ash in concern. Gary asked,"What's the matter, did Dawn wake up Ashy-boy?" Though he knew it was almost impossible, miracles do happen. Nothing can stop dreams and wishes which one sees.

Ash stopped swirling around and put down the Pokémon safely on the ground. He smiled and happily said, forgetting the nickname which Gary used,"No, but she will be waking up soon."

Brock looked at him incredulously, trying to make sense of anything. Gary was the first one to recover from the shock,"But Ash, the transplant failed."

"But Zoya is still functional!"

Gary and Brock were not able to understand anything. Realising his intention, Brock asked,"Tell me, have you gone insane!"

Ash smiled and sat on the sofa, petting Pikachu and Piplup simultaneously. He adjusted his hat,"See, Celebi cannot allow humans to time travel who exist in that time loop, but Zoya is not human! She is a clone, I am sure Celebi will be able to transport her before Dawn's accident!"

Gary and Brock looked at each other. Sighing, Brock added,"Zoya was unable to save Dawn in our time line." He hated stating something which would piss Ash off but he believed Ash needed to stop. If Ash doesn't move on now, he never will. He thought failure of the transplant would do the trick but he was wrong, very wrong. Ash just didn't knew where to stop.

Ash shook his head,"No, this time,she won't fail." Gary got up and tried to process everything,"And how are you going to find Celebi?" He had lost his parents when he was just six and his baby sister Ruri, in that accident too. After that, his relationship with his grandfather and Ruri's twin sister, May was never the same. He became the arrogant jerk. Dawn reminded him of Ruri, a sister which he had lost long ago. He was unable to do anything then but believed he could save this sister with recent achievements under his belt. However, once again, fate kicked and betrayed him. He wanted to help Ash but now, he was powerless and clueless. He wished Ash has something which will work.

Ash pulled out a green emerald pendant and showed it to the group. He placed it on the table and smiled at it. Brock's eyes widened,"Isn't it..?"

Ash nodded,"Yeah, Celebi gave it to me while we were fighting Zoroark's illusions." Brock was trying to process everything. He was sure, if Zoya goes back in time, she might be able to save Dawn but what about the Dawn of this time line?

Gary was having similar thoughts, he said them aloud,"But wouldn't it effect our present time? Wouldn't our world diverge? I know we want to save her, but, we will disrupt the natural balance by trying to alter the past."

Ash got up, picking up the pendant and placing it in his pocket. He called for Pikachu and piplup, who came and stood beside him. He put on his shoes, forgetting the looks his friends were sending him. He reached for the doorhandle and turned around saying,"I believe she will be able to save Dawn." Without waiting for an answer, he left, leaving shocked Gary and Brock behind and Johanna, who was listening to this conversation hiding behind the room of her door.

As soon as Ash left, Gary and Brock looked at each other, as if having same thoughts. Gary broke the ice,"Even if Zoya saves Dawn of that time, Dawn over here will still be in coma." Brock shook his head in denial,"I don't think so, the future will somehow merge back, I believe. But.."

Gary banged his fist on the wall, ignoring the sudden pain running in his hands,"But what about Zoya, what will happen if she succeeds?"

"I don't have an answer for that and I don't know if I want to know the answer either," Brock said, sadness evident in his voice.

Gary gave him a strange look. Finally he let out a tired sigh,"I hope Ash gets what he is wishing for. Losing Dawn has taken a toll on his mind, I felt the same when Ruri died. However Gramps was there for me. I don't know how much sanity is left in that boy.'' That was partially true. It was not the only moment when Gary felt so torn, so helpless.

 **...**

 **(Ash's age-23 years)**

Ash spend the next one and half year helping Zoya to learn how to speak and talk, how to walk and behave. Currently, Zoya was sitting on a wheel chair, looking at Ash without any expression.

"You remember who Dawn is?" He asked.

She nodded,"The blue haired girl who used to travel with you seven years ago."

"Good," he smiled and placed a hand on top of her head,"Date, place and time?"

"Park near Hanako City, 11.30 am on 29th of November."

Ash helped her to get up from the chair and brought her outside. Since it was night, he pointed at a random star and said,"I wished on a wishing star to stay happy forever, it is in your hands to make my dream come true." Zoya turned sideways to look at him, Ash was smiling, but his smile lacked its charm and spark, its vibrant colour and melody.

Zoya looked at the sky again and saw a meteor. Smiling faintly, she added,"I will try with all I have."

Ash placed his hand on the pocket near his chest. He felt the ribbon and smiled. Pulling it out, he placed it on Zoya's hand. Zoya looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"This was given by Dawn as a good luck charm. I wish you good luck," he smiled generously. Zoya shook her head,"I can't take it. She gave it to you." Ash considered her words for a moment and then nodding slowly, took the ribbon back in his palm. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw Piplup and Pikachu, playing tag. Following his eye sight, Zoya saw the two Pokémon and smiled too, complimenting,"They are well trained. Pokémon sense happiness, feelings and sadness of its trainers. The way Piplup and Pikachu are fond of each other shows your familiarity with Dawn." Ash didn't say a word.

"You will save her, won't you? " Ash almost said at the verge of tears. Zoya, even though she was a clone, felt her heart tighten around him. She placed a hand in his shaking shoulders and stared at his face which was fixed in the ground. With new determination burning in her veins, she promised,"I will."

Ash turned around, making Zoya withdraw her hand from his shoulder. He slowly muttered,"I never gave her an answer." Zoya nodded, missing his touch and warmth. If she was the only one who could bring a smile on his face, she would do it.

Ash went inside, followed by Zoya. He found Brock and Gary waiting for him in the room where he had seen Zoya before seven years, after he discovered she was not real. Gary stared at Ash and saw determination burn in his hollow eyes, as if longing for something which was taken long long time ago. Brock asked again,"Are you sure about it?" Ash nodded.

It was now or never. He placed a hand on his heart where Dawn's ribbon was attached on his shirt. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the pendant. He looked at Zoya and weakly muttered,"You must enter that test tube container now, it will make your transportation easier and safer." Zoya nodded and did as he said. As soon as she was inside the tube, she was unable to listen to anything that they were speaking outside. She placed a hand on the glass as if trying to catch and hold Ash for the last time.

Ash placed a hand on the pendant and weakly said,"Celebi, Voice of the forest, we need your help. Please help us." The pendant glowed faint green and soon a green coloured Pokémon emerged from a portal created by the pendant.

Celebi was looking at Ash with expecting eyes. He knew no one would call him for stupid reasons, so it telepathically started a conversation. _What is it Ash? You need my help I assume._

Ash took a deep breath and bowed his head,"I want you to transport Zoya back in time. On 26th of November, 2016." He pointed at the brown haired girl inside the tube. Celebi sighed," _But, I can't do it. I will disturb the balance of nature."_

"Please Celebi," Brock and Gary said together,as they were also able to hear Celebi's voice. Celebi at once denied," _But..."_

"But she is not a human! She is a clone. You will not disturb the balance of nature that way," Ash reasoned. Celebi thought for a while and concluded the raven haired boy was right. Understanding the hurry and need in their voices, he agreed.

 _"Sure, you are right over there"._

Ash was unable to decipher his feelings. He wanted to jump up and down with happiness but asked once more to be sure,"You will help us? Right?"

Celebi agreed.

 _"I will, however through my knowledge, I am getting the feeling that the time-loop has been malfunctioning. It is almost as if time is going on a loop. I can't teleport her back in time more than a one more time. If by this time, she cannot help or save Dawn, she will be struck in that time. Not only that, life of people surrounding her will also be in danger. She have just one chance."_

Ash, Brock and Gary were speechless. Time was going in a loop? Ash muttered under his breath,"Brock was right, Zoya is not doing this for the first time. She must be time traveling or forced to time travel, again and again to save Dawn."

Brock and Gary looked at Celebi and asked,"She have just one chance?"

Celebi nodded.

"But, she was unable to save Dawn. And you say that she has done or tried this more than you can remember! How is she going to succeed this time?" Ash finally blurted out, his eyes red with tears and hands shaking.

 _"Only time will show."_

 _..._

Ash saw the tube in which Zoya was kept bright green. Ash, Brock and Gary heard Celebi speak again," _Since she is a product of the future, she won't be able to carry anything with her, not even her clothes."_

Ash understood why he had found the girl naked that time and nodded in understanding.

The bright light of the tube started fading slowly and Ash saw the body of Zoya slowly disappearing in the green sea. He saw Zoya extend her palm in Ash's direction, her movement restricted by the glass barrier.

He gave her a small smile and nodded, trying to calm her with his smile. She moved he lips to say something but nothing was heard from

outside. Ash and others waved her a last goodbye and Zoya completely disappeared in the blinding light.

Gary however was having mixed feelings. He was happy they found one way to save her but on the other hand, one part of his heart was breaking into pieces to find Zoya disappearing. He pulled out a picture from his pocket and smiled, thinking _,'I will meet you soon Leaf, I know she won't fail this time. This time, we can actually have a peaceful time.'_

...

 **7 years ago, Present time Sinnoh**

 **26th November, 2016**

 **(The day it all began)**

"It has been more than an hour, where could he have possibly gone?" asked a worried Dawn. Brock placed a assuring hand on her shoulder and said he will be fine.

"I know he will be but that doesn't stop me from worrying about him. You know how reckless he can be at times.''

"Come on Dawn, he will be here soon.'' Brock said, sure that Ash will return. He always did.

Dawn looked at her hands unsurely. She was fumbling with her fingers while her toe was drawing circles on the ground. Suddenly, a loud scream echoed throughout the forest.

"That was Ash,'' Dawn said, her eyes widening and Piplup instantly ran beside picked up Piplup and was about to run at the direction of source of sound, when Brock caught her arm." I will go too", he said.

"You gotta stay and take care of the Pokémon, I will be right back. If we don't return in half an hour, come for rescuing us."

Dawn smiled a little seeing Brock nod indicating he had understood. She ran towards the forest.

After a while, she saw Ash sitting on the ground, Pikachu was looking at him in worry, his cheeks still sparkling due to the recent attack. Ash's jacket was missing and he was only in his undershirt. For a moment Dawn thought he was bleeding. She had hardly taken a step towards him, when Pikachu noticed her and gave a relieved cha. Ash turned back a little.

Seeing Dawn, he quickly said,''I need your clothes!"

"What the- what do you mean,'' Dawn said blushing but still shocked.

" I mean, your extra clothes," he clarified. Dawn let out a relieved sigh.

Ash signaled her to come closer,"Over here."

Dawn quickly went beside him to see a girl, covered in dust lying in Ash's arm. She had Ash's jacket over the upper half of her body, barely reaching the mid thigh. Her eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp. She quickly knelt beside her and placed her head on her lap.

..

 **Here is chapter 6! And now you all know how Zoya ended up in that timeline! And why she felt nostalgic on seeing Ash smile. In my opinion this chapter was quite well. But it is your opinion which really matters. Read and review!**

 **And those who dont know what day it is, lemme tell you, it's teacher's day! So happy teacher's day to all the people. Every human is a teacher, we learn from every person around us. :)  
**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	7. Chapter 7 Complication

**Chapter 7**

 **"No matter what the path is like, I will never ever give up.."**

 **..**

 **(The day when Ash found the girl)**

Zoya slowly stirred and tiredly opened her eyes. She met with the smell of wood burning and slight smell of blooming jasmines. She looked around her and found herself lying in a sleeping bag, which was a little big for her.

The night sky was filled with stars and she saw a meteor flash across the sky. A face flashed in front of her eyes, she saw a boy smiling at her, but his smile was not reciprocating happiness. The boy was sad and was in pain.

"The ribbon," she slowly muttered to herself while trying to get up. Dawn, who was sleeping near her dreamily opened her eyes and saw the brunette trying to get up. She sleepily said,"Don't try to get up, we don't know whether you're hurt or not."

Sensing her sleepiness, Zoya slowly whispered,"Where is your ribbon case?" Still half asleep, she pointed at her bag. Zoya ran her hand through her hair, whispering sweet nothings. Soon, Dawn fell back to sleep. Once sensing Dawn was asleep, Zoya got up and opened Dawn's bag. After going through a bunch of items, she found the ribbon case kept in between the folds of her dress. Zoya slowly pulled it out.

She took a last look at Dawn and then at Ash who was sleeping on a log. Her hands were becoming sweaty and her heart was beating fast. She gulped and opened the ribbon case.

The orange ribbon was placed in the middle, increasing it's charm. She ran her fingers through it. As soon as her pale fingers touched the fabric, a sudden jolt of electricity ran through her fingers and up her spine. Memories came flashing back to her, Dawn helping her to dress up, the encounter with Onasaki, star gazing, Dawn disappearing and then her getting hit by a truck.

But it was not the only memory which came back. She was starting to feel nauseous and her stomach was twisting due to anticipation. She quickly placed the ribbon case back in Dawn's bag and returned to her sleeping bag, trying to keep as quiet as she could.

 **Zoya's POV**

I was lying in my sleeping bag, for how long, I don't remember. The sudden rush of memories was still making me feel dizzy and I resisted my urge to throw up. I was at unrest. How was I going to save Dawn when I failed four times before?

I was created by Gary, as an attempt to save Dawn. He always had a soft corner for her, as Ruri resembled Dawn in many ways. Gary also considered Ash as his best friend and wanted to help him in every way possible. However, I always felt that there was something more than that. It didn't help when Gary had once said that I look a lot like Leaf, his girlfriend. He always seemed so caring towards me, just like Ash was.

He was my creator and I was made, the way he wanted. When I saw a picture of Leaf, I was surprised. The same hair, the same complexion but dark brown eyes instead of blue-childish ones. I guess he didn't want me to fully resemble her, after all, I looked a lot like Leaf and seeing me would only stir unpleasant memories. But, why did he use Dawn's cell? Using Leaf's genetic code would have been easier. I don't know. And I don't know whether I wanted to know either.

When I was made, Gary and Leaf were married. It was fifteen years after when Dawn had that accident. Leaf, she died when she was giving birth to her second son, whom Gary had named Leavan. Leaf, the model upon whom my physical attributes are based and Dawn, my DNA contributer. Now when I think of it, may be Gary made me to save Dawn as well as to stay with him, not as a replacement for Leaf, but as a mother for Leaven. No wonder he was always so nice to me. Seven years ago, he hadn't known I was so close to Leaf, but his heart did, he couldn't help but be nice. I think he created me to help him feel two closest people to his heart were always near him, Leaf and Ruri.

I quickly shook my head, my main concern was Dawn, I have no time to think about anything other than that. But I couldn't help but feel used. As a replacement, as a tool for saving Dawn. Even if I save her, what will I gain? Just the satisfaction of seeing Ash smile. The smile which I care and adore.

Dawn was hit by a truck when she was returning to the Pokémon center after shopping with Brock. Brock, seeing that felt guilty as he was unable to save her. He joined Gary in his mission to save Dawn. They created me. They cloned me.

When I arrived for the first time, Dawn was hit because of her fight with Piplup. My very reason of arriving here became a waste. So when Ash of that time decided to send me back in time, I gave her pokeballs to Nurse Joy when she was leaving.

That turned out uglier. She didn't knew she was without her pokeballs which she always carried in her bag. Moreover, she had put them over there before going but on getting my chance, I brought them out, without her knowing.

The very mall they went to was taken as hostage. Cyrus, team Galactic's leader, somehow managed to return to this world and took revenge by stabbing Dawn. Having no Pokémon to defend her, she was utterly damaged.

The next time, I decided to lock her up inside her room.

"Let me out Zoya," I heard Dawn yell from other side of the room. I glanced at the clock and smiled to myself. It was 11.29 am of 29th November, which meant if she survives for one more minute, she will survive.

However, as soon as the clock struck 11.30, I heard a painful scream coming from inside. I opened the door as quick as I could and found Dawn's body crushed beneath the bookshelf. Her whole face was covered with blood and her limbs were looking destroyed. Her blue locks were covered in blood, her body looking limp. I wanted to throw up, but instead, I don't know what had happened after that.

It was as if it was impossible to save her. The harder I tried, the more horrible her death became.

So when I knew keeping her away from the accident scene would not help, I decided to stay with her the whole day. This time, I was the reason why she ended up in that accident.

I chased Piplup and was about to get hit by the speeding truck when she pushed me out of the way and ended up facing death.

The last time, I tried my best to save her, but was even unable to stay beside her this time. The time loop is diverging, I can feel it, and every time I time travel, its condition gets worse. If I don't act fast, Celebi won't be able to send me back in time anymore. I have to do something before that happens. And by the information, another time travel will ne nearly impossible. It would just end up destroying everyone connected to me.

Having those thoughts running in my head, I didn't realise I had fallen asleep.

I woke on hearing the sound of Ash and Dawn chatting. I have to save this, I have to preserve everything, for Gary, for Brock, for Dawn, for ... Ash.

The first few days of every time loop stays the same, we were heading to Hanako City and met Gary over there. Ash was being friendly to me, a trait which cannot be missed. I don't know whether he is fond of me because I am somewhat related to Dawn or because I have time travelled so many times that he has become familiar to me.

However, this time there is a change in the time loop.

The day when we planned to go star gazing, Dawn asked me a question, a question from which I was running away.

 **Normal POV**

 **28th November**

Dawn and Zoya were watching Ash practicing with Gary. Brock was acting as a referee.

Dawn was awfully quiet. She had seen how Ash behaved around Zoya. The blush on his cheeks when Zoya missed the chance of seeing Pichu and Minun, the care in his eyes when Zoya ended up on the floor due to the fight with Onasaki. She knew Ash was dense to realise anything about love or attachment but another question was haunting her, what did Zoya feel about Ash?

After finishing his practice battle, Ash came to where the two girls where as asked how he performed, his question directed towards Zoya.

Dawn, on hearing him talking to her took a step back and turned around. She was never weak, she promised herself not to cry. The last time she cried was when her parents were divorced. Since then, she always put up a brave front, no matter how ugly the situation went.

She wiped away her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes were burning due to failed attempts of controlling the tears. Sometimes, the heart weeps and eyes pay the price.

She closed the door behind her and ran over to her bed, her brave attitude breaking as soon as she hit the bed.

Clutching the bedsheet tightly and burying her head in the pillow she let out a loud cry, a cry of pain, helplessness.

"Why! WHY! Out of all the people it had to be Ash!"

She was crying her heart out when she heard the door knob clicking and then opening. She forcefully controlled her tears and wiped away all tear trail, forced to face who had entered.

She turned and found Zoya looking at her with concern. She quickly sat on her bed and gave a small smile. Dawn opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She tried again. This time a feeble voice asked,"Hey Zoya. What brings you here?"

Zoya sat beside Dawn and noticed the tear trails on her face. Feeling unhappy because her friend was suffering she asked,"What's wrong? You don't look well." Dawn let out a long sigh and confessed,"What do you feel about Ash, Zoya?"

Zoya looked Dawn, her mind running blank. She liked Ash, that was for sure. But was it because she was made from Dawn and Dawn liked him? Did she really like him? As another person? Her head was feeling dizzy and she was feeling weak, almost at the verge of throwing up.

Seeing Zoya lost in thought, Dawn placed an assuring hand on her and squeezed it slowly. Forgetting her pain, she said,"It is fine if you like him Zoya. I like him too. I just don't know how he feels."

Zoya feebly said,"Dawn.."

"No Zoya, it is okay. I just have to tell him how I feel. Unless I get an answer, I won't rest in peace."

Zoya got up, realising something. She gave Dawn's hand a squeeze and smiled,"You are sweet. Any boy would die to stay with you. I am never meant to be with Ash."

Dawn stared at the brunette in front of her, a little annoyed,"Do you want to be with him?"

"Some things are better left unsaid," Zoya muttered softly, her hands shaking and her voice a little cold. Dawn was shocked at her answer. She asked,"What do you feel Zoya, just tell me."

Sensing the urgency and irritation in her voice Zoya stared at the blue haired girl and rubbed her neck,"Doesn't love make you feel happy and give you a tingling sensation in the heart? Doesn't love make your stomac churn and twist?" Dawn's eyes widened for a second but she managed to ask,"What do you mean by this?"

Zoya took a heavy breath and got up,"Whenever I am near Ash, my heart beat races and my head feels dizzy. I feel like throwing up." Dawn was speechless. She got up and went near her, placing a hand on her shoulder,"I used to feel the same. But it is only because you're scared. I was scared too, I still am."

Dawn saw the distant look in Zoya's eyes, she was thinking deeply. After a minute of silence she spoke,"I don't know what I feel Dawn. I don't wanna know either."

Before Dawn could say anything, Zoya encouragingly said,"Confess to him tonight or as soon as you can. He has to know." She didn't wait for Dawn's answer. She left.

...

Zoya was walking aimlessly around the town. Having coming back to the town over and over made her accustomed to the path around the city. Her mind was running in circles, what did she feel about Ash? Ash sure was sweet and caring, and determined beyond limits but did she love him? Zoya slowly muttered to herself,"But I am artificial, I am not supposed to feel any emotions? Then why do I cry when Dawn suffers? Why do I laugh when we spend time together? Why does my heart beat so fast when I am near Ash?"

Ash noticed her walking aimlessly and decided to join her. Seeing her gazed out, he pinched her shoulder playfully.

"Where are you going?" He sweetly asked her. Aware of the sudden company, she looked at him for a while and then turned away, going to where she had actually come from."Back to the center."

"Let us go together, it will be fun."

Zoya was lost deep in thought. Every time she tried, she failed. She didn't want to fail again. She had many promises to keep. Dawn's words were still repeating in her mind. Did she really like Ash? The question was burning her up from within. Moreover the object of her concern was just a foot away from her, it was not helping her either.

Sensing her lost deep in thought, Ash slowly asked,"Is something bothering you?"

"Return her love, please!"

This sudden outburst of Zoya took him by surprise. He wasn't expecting anything of this sort from her. Moreover he had no idea what she was talking about. He didn't remember anything which had happened in the past, whether it was someone confessing love to him or anything related to that. On thinking over and over, he concluded he was clueless.

"What are you talking about?" He finally asked.

Zoya felt her feet tremble and her whole body shaking violently. She feebly muttered,"You can't fall in love with anyone else, you just can't".

Sensing she was talking about his relation with Dawn, he quietly said,"It doesn't matter whom I fall in love with, does it? I might end up falling in love with Dawn, Zoey, May, Misty or even you. We have no control over our heart."

His words took her by surprise,"No, you can't change the future."

Ash tightly gripped her hands, forcing Zoya to face him,"I don't know what you're talking about."

Zoya felt Ash's grip tighten around her hand and she groaned in pain,"Ash, my hand..."

"Sorry." He let go of her hand and saw her looking at the ground with full attention. He heard her mutter something under her breath and asked,"What did you say? Couldn't hear it?"

Zoya looked at him directly in the eyes, deep brown met chocolatey brown. Zoya with a new found strength said,"Dawn is going to confess soon. Give her an answer. Please." Ash was tempted to catch her and ask what was happening. However, Zoya clarified,"Give her a definite answer Ash. It is the only thing I am asking for."

"Why do you care so much Zoya? We just met a week ago!" Ash felt his temper rising. Zoya, however didn't flinch. Holding her ground, she firmly said,"I care because I do have a heart. I have a heart, that is why I feel every emotion around me!"

"Everyone has a heart Zoya, stop talking nonsense," he said, a little irritated and a little relieved as Pikachu was not with him to witness him to be so angry amd rude.

"You just don't understand Ash, Dawn will be hurt if you keep her waiting, she will think herself to be useless, curse herself for faults she never did!"

Zoya turned and firmly said,"She deserves an answer, even if it will break her. There is no need of making her wait if you ultimately plan on breaking her heart." Ash was quiet, not able to answer her. Zoya requests, with a pleading voice,"Please, Ash..."

Ash nodded his head and watched Zoya disappear in the distance. He placed a hand over his heart and asked himself,"If she confesses, what am I going to tell her?"

...

 **Bad news as well as good news. There are only two chapters left! It depends on you whether you want to see it as good news or bad!**

 **And I have my language paper tomorrow.. This mid term exams sucks!  
**

 **Will be updating soon!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye

**Chapter 8**

 **"If wishes come true, I wish that Ash always remembers me.."**

 **...**

 **28th of November, Night time**

The plan to go to watch the meteor shower was never made. Ash, Dawn and Zoya were in a mess, making tough decisions, which would not only effect themselves but the other two as well.

Zoya was staring at the night sky, her mind clouded with fear, doubt and anticipation about tomorrow. It would be her last chance, is she fails, there is no turning back. Celebi won't be able to help her. Her instincts made that clear to her.

"I can't fail, I can't even think of failing!" She was constantly reminding herself. Dawn was out with Gary, for watching how Umbreon used to behave at night. Brock and Ash were busy packing their bags, they were getting ready to get going to The Lilly of the Valley Conference, The Sinnoh League.

Zoya picked up a blank piece of paper and a pencil. If she fails, she would go on an eternal sleep. But what if she succeeds? What would happen to her? Will she disappear? Will everyone forget she ever existed?

Shaking those thoughts out of her mind, she drew a line on the paper pointlessly. She remembered how happy and peaceful everyone looked when they visited the Meteor Shower. Smiling a fake smile, she drew the scenery.

When she was done, she found she had drawn Ash and Gary sitting on the grass, petting Pikachu and Umbreon respectively. Brock was playing with happiny and she was staring at the night sky. Dawn, who was wearing a white floral dress was standing, her arms open wide and her eyes sparkling due to the vibrant colours. The sketch was simple yet, beautiful.

Seeing Dawn hadn't returned yet, she got up from the table, knocking the pen stand in the process. She placed the sketch in Dawn's ribbon case and then kept the ribbon case from where she had pulled it out. Once that was done, she smiled to herself,"They won't forget about me that way."

...

Zoya had already been asleep when Dawn arrived. She placed her coat back in the usual place and then took off her beanie, putting it on the table beside her bed. She unclipped her pokeballs and placed it on the tray. Picking up her nightwear, she went to the bathroom to change.

After coming out of the bathroom and hitting the bed, she let out a long sigh. She reached over where her pokeballs were kept and released Piplup.

The blue penguin was sleepy but on being called out, gave a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes with his small fins. "Pip?" He chirped.

Dawn lay on the bed and Piplup lied beside her pillow. Dawn slowly muttered,"I was going to tell him what I feel, today." Piplup yawned once again before falling asleep. Dawn ran her hand over the sleeping Pokemon and smiled,"I wish I had a life like you, carefree and enjoyable."

...

 **29th November**

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Zoya were getting ready to leave for the next city. But before that, they had to bade Gary farewell who was returning to Kanto for visiting Professor Oak. The breakfast was unusually quiet with occasional talks involving Sinnoh League or the next upcoming Grand Festival. Beside than that, there were no other discussion.

Gary's boat was arriving in an hour. Zoya pinched Dawn, reminding her to confess to Ash. It was already 10.45 am, she didn't have much time. The anticipation was making Zoya nervous, she was close to her breaking point.

Dawn gave Zoya an unsure look while playing with the loose end of her hair. Zoya gave her a thumbs up and a soft smile. Then she ran over to Gary, insisting him to take her and Brock to a nearby shop.

Once she was alone, Dawn shifted nervously in her seat, taking occasional glances at Ash. Ash was sitting still on the bench, unaware of the surroundings. He seemed lost, unsure and confused. His gaze was fixed on the endless horizon, watching people leaving on a boat, Starly and it's evolved forms gliding in the sky. He was watching them but was not paying any attention.

Thinking the upcoming league was troubling him, she decided not to blurt out her feelings. But, her heart was tearing apart. She needed an answer. A definite answer. To get his attention, she coughed once. He didn't even stir.

Annoyed, she got up and shook him slightly. Broken from his trance, Ash looked around him and muttered,"What just happened?"

Dawn placed a hand on her hips and with a amused grin on her face, teased him,"Ash Ketchum and thinking are not compatible." Ash laughed at her statement.

Sitting back to her original seat, she asked,"What is bothering you?" He looked at her in surprise,"Nothing."

She shook her head, smiling at his lie,"I can see that you're lying Ash. Don't lie." He gave her a smile and calmly said,"You really know me well Dawn."

Dawn smiled, knowing how close they had become in the past few months. Her mother didn't want her daughter to end up travelling with Kenny, Dawn knew that but at the same time, Johanna was not so cruel to separate Dawn's friends from her. In fact, Dawn was rather surprised when her mother accepted her travelling with two unknown male members. Her mother must have had the gut feeling, knowing her daughter would be in good and safe hands. She knew her mother was right.

"You always dose off while thinking Ash, how come you're not sleeping now?" She asked, breaking the silence. Ash looked at her and gave her a weak smile. Then breaking his gaze, he slowly managed to speak,"I don't have to explain things to you, I don't know but you just understand what I mean and what I feel. Our bond is that strong, nothing can break it."

She smiled at his response. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and stood up, facing Ash. Aware of the sudden movements, Ash looked up, finding Dawn staring at him with a soft smile to hide her nervousness. He at once understood what was following. And, this time, he had an answer.

...

"Why did you want to come here?" Brock asked Zoya as soon as she was out of Dawn and Ash's eyesight. Gary guessed,"To give them some time alone I assume." Zoya nodded,"You're an Professor, you are wise, I know that."

Gary's face became serious, it was not usual when someone complimented him and he never said something cocky. This time, he decided to let it go. Zoya placed a hand on Gary's shoulder and softly said,"There is something more I have to say."

Zoya stopped abruptly, making Brock and Gary stop in their tracks too. They looked at her with expectant eyes. Zoya gave a small smile, her eyes a little watery and body trembling,"Good bye, Gary, Brock." For a moment, she felt her heart being scattered and shattered to pieces. The two males didn't knew how much close and important Zoya was in their life but Zoya knew. Zoya bowed generously, feeling the need to do so. After all those two persons had created her in the first place.

She was not feeling useless now, she knew she had almost changed the future, Ash would give Dawn a reply, as well as there was no harmful elements around. She knew she would win.

Brock was the first one to break the silence,"You're leaving? Have you got back your memories?"

She shook her head and turned but Gary stopped her, placing his hand on her wrist. He asked,"Won't you wave goodbye to them?"

"That won't be necessary."

Brock and Gary wanted to argue further but she was stubborn. She didn't want to see either Dawn or Ash, it would break her more. She wished she could explain it to them.

Gary saw Zoya leaving and for a split second, felt his heart was tearing into pieces. His gaze was still fixed on her retreating figure and he couldn't help but feel a little nauseous. Brock saw Gary's hands balled into fists. He let out a heavy sigh. Few things were left unsaid.

...

 **7 years in the future**

Ash and Gary were driving to Johanna's house after spending and researching more on Dawn's state.

As Gary was driving, Ash looked out of the window, lost in thoughts.

Gary slowly asked,"You really believe Dawn will be saved?" Ash turned to face Gary, his face still looking dead and cold. He nodded once and returned to look outside the car.

Gary sighed loudly, allowing the frustration to engulf him. He bitterly asked,"What about Zoya then? What will happen to her?"

Ash stayed quiet. Gary assumed he didn't have an answer or that the answer was not something he wanted to know. Guessing, he blurted out,"Will she disappear?"

Ash was now unable to stay out of the conversation. He said in a feeble voice,"I guess."

Gary's grip on the wheel tightened and he let out an angry scowl,"You knew it from the beginning didn't you." Ash didn't reply, which made him more angry. Gary gritted his teeth and glared at the still figure of Ash,"I know how much you miss Dawn, how much you care for her but that doesn't mean you can use and toss away Zoya like that. You're a selfish jerk."

Ash stayed silent. He faced Gary and slowly said,"They both are precious and close to me. I don't want to lose either of them. I always felt they were like mirror images of each other, exactly the same, yet opposite. They have their own world Gary, and I know somehow, someday every thing will fall back in place."

"What was Zoya's fault? Why will be the only one suffering?" Gary asked, still angry and hurt.

"I don't want to but we have no other choice." Ash regretfully said.

The rest of the ride was silent, too much silent.

 **...**

 **Present time**

Ash was running towards the shop where Gary and Brock had taken Zoya. He found Gary's silhouette at a distance and his pace quickened.

Once he reached to where Gary was, he placed a hand on Gary's shoulder, breathing heavily. Gary turned around to find Ash with a red face, tired and out of breath.

"Whoa Ashy-boy, calm down! It seems like you just ran a marathon." Gary teased him again. Ash's heart was pounding against his chest and he was finding it hard to talk. He quickly blurted out,"Where is Zoya?"

Brock gave him an unreadable expression but on sensing his emergency, pointed where Zoya had gone. Ash thanked him and ran in the direction.

Gary and Brock gave Ash a puzzled look and then looked at each other. Gary suddenly realized,"Dawn is not with him!"

...

Ash found Zoya walking aimlessly, barely avoiding bumping into person. Her limbs where shaking and she was barely looking where she was heading too. He quickly ran towards her and gripped her wrist.

The sudden touch took her by surprise and Zoya's eyes widened on seeing Ash. She whispered,"Ash..." Ash gave her a serious look and said,"We need to talk, in private." Not taking no as a reply, he pulled her towards the Park.

Once they were alone, Ash let go of Zoya's hand and she breathed out, ignoring the warm feeling in her heart.

He faced her and sternly asked,"Why did you leave? You didn't even gave me a proper goodbye." Zoya looked at him guiltily and blurted out,"Sorry."

Before Ash could say anything else, she aksed,"She confessed to you right?"

Ash was staring at the ground, finding his shoes to be interesting, "Hmmm."

Zoya crossed her fingers and with a heavy heart, asked"What did you say?"

...

Gary and Brock found Dawn weeping on the bench, her legs pulled close to her chest and her arms snaked around her head which was resting on her knees.

Gary gave Brock one serious look and they slowly approached Dawn. As the distance shortened, they could hear Dawn's whimper and sobs.

Gary placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, not caring who saw her as a mess. On seeing Gary, she sobbed harder. Not a word was necessary, they understood what had happened.

...

"I told her the truth." Ash said, still looking at his shoes.

"What truth?" Zoya asked, her heart beating rapidly.

"I love you."

As soon as the words left Ash's mouth, Zoya froze in her place, she weakly muttered, "Ash.." She stopped, not knowing how to advance anymore.

Ash placed a hand on her wrist and stared at her brown eyes,"There was something about you which always intrigued me. I never knew why I fell for you. May be because you stir up my emotions or may be because you're different. I always have the feeling that I knew you since we met."

Zoya flinched at his words. He felt a strange familiarity toward her, though he had known her for just a week. She knew Ash was an aura user, who trusted his aura to rely on peoples intentions, unknowingly. If he felt he was in love with her, there was a possibility that it was because she was a part of Dawn, had same aura as her.

Zoya understood what he felt but didn't knew if she could explain it to him. She was about to say something when she heard a honk at a distance. Her eyes widened on seeing the truck heading towards them.

Trusting her instincts, she pushed Ash out of the way, who pulled her along with him. They landed on the pavement with a thud, with Zoya on top of Ash, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

She slowly got up, still kneeling beside him. The truck hit a nearby electric pole, and Zoya saw the driver barely coming out of the truck. The man landed on the ground with a thud and he held his elbow, which was bruised by his sudden landing. Zoya let out a sigh of relief, Ash was not hurt, Dawn was safe and even the drunk driver was walking without much difficulty. It took a while for her to understand.

The future has changed. Zoya looked at herself and saw her hands turning pale. She was disappearing. Her right hand was becoming transparent and she found it difficult to control her tears.

"Ash.." She slowly said. She was shedding tears of joy, of success. She had finally succeeded in her mission. But, the tears were not of just joy, it hid a certain amount of pain, a pain of separation.

"Sorry about what I said..." Ash apologized on seeing tears in Zoya's eyes. He was feeling utterly bad and guilty. He wiped away her tears, not noticing her face was turning pale and colourless.

"I love you too.." She slowly blurted out. Ash's eyes showed a cascade of emotions happiness, love and passion.

Zoya didn't wait for any reply and kissed him slowly on the lips. Before he could even respond, or cup her face, she parted and said,"Goodbye, Ash..."

...

 **And that's the second last chapter! I know you all were not expecting this kind of ending but, don't worry, the last chapter is yet to come! Stay tuned!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	9. Chapter 9: Lost Bonds, Three Fates

**Chapter 9**

 **This story has been fun and enjoyable. I loved every part of it. Well this story forced me to think so hard, I need rest. A long rest perhaps. This is the last chapter and I don't think I will make a squeal. Thanks to all those people who stayed with me in this journey! Hope to upload something new again! For now, lets enjoy the last chapter.**

 **On with the last chapter.**

 **...**

 **"I now imagine the wind as his voice,**

 **The rustling of leaves as his footsteps,**

 **And the slight rain as his tears..."**

...

Dawn, Brock and Gary were running towards the park, with worried look and scared face. They had heard about the accident that recently took place near the park and were scared. Ash had headed in the same direction.

Dawn's eyes were misty due to tears blocking her eyesight and she had to rely on her sixth sense to make sure she didn't bump into something. Gary and Brock were equally scared too, however, they believed the raven haired boy will make it, he always did. Almost.

Dawn's grip around Piplup strengthened when she thought about the possibilities of not seeing him again. Piplup, however, was not in a good mood, after all no one liked being squeezed to a pulp. However, sensing the distress of his mistress cum best friend, he didn't complain. The poor girl was already in enough trouble.

They were almost near the park and they quickened their pace. Gary, sensing Dawn's fear, tried to encourage her by saying,"No need to worry Dawn." Brock did the same,"He is right, there is really no need to worry."

Turning around the corner, Dawn hissed, making sure the two males heard her,"Don't say that. Nothing is going to be alright, nothing! Don't give that kind of crap to me!" She was about to say something more offensive when she found a crowd surrounding the park. She gave a scared and worried look to Brock. Pikachu, whom Ash had left behind on his troll to find Zoya, was clinging on Gary's arm. Seeing others halt, he quickly descended and ran into the crowd, Gary thought he had picked up Ash's smell.

"We need to take a look,"Brock said, his tone rather distant. Dawn was however fixed in her place, she wanted to move but her feet was not following her command. She was scared,scared of losing someone so close. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward, then another, her mind cursing her for every move, her heart pounding due to fear, but praying all the time.

When the group finally managed to squeeze and reach the accident site, the first thing they noticed was the truck which was stuck in the wall, smoke emerging from its engine. Few firefighters were helping the driver to come out, well, whatever was left of the driver.

"He has been lucky," one random person said. Another quickly agreed,"Yeah, otherwise he would have been crushed."

These talks were making Dawn feel nauseous. She clutched her stomach and swallowed the big lump in her throat, few tears escaping her eyes,"Come on Ash! Don't dare to die on me!" Piplup gave her a concerned look and pecked her hand slowly to get a little attention.

"If anything happens, I don't know what I will do Piplup," She regretted.

Brock and Gary encouraged her by saying,"We are talking about Ash, he will be all right." Deep inside they were scared too. Very scared. But they had to keep the brave front, they couldn't let their fear get the best of them. Gary suddenly commented,"Aren't we suppose to feel a little concerned about that girl who travelled with us for a long time?"

Brock and Dawn stiffened. "Are you crazy? Only Brock, Ash and I met you at Hanako City!" Dawn said, thinking deeply,"I don't think someone was with us, right Brock?" Brock nodded his head,"Right."

It didn't take them long to notice the raven haired boy, sitting on a chair, a nurse bandaging his left arm and the boy petting Pikachu with his free right hand. The trio gave a relieved sigh. At least, he was alive.

Gary and Brock made their way to the boy leaving Dawn behind. For a moment, she forgot the rejection and all the pain. She unclipped Piplup's pokeball from her waist belt and muttered an apology,"I will let you out soon, okay?" She ignored all the angry chirps Piplup was giving and returned him. Then wiping any signs of tear, she walked over to where the entire group was. However, she was thinking whether Gary had lost his mind,"I am positive it were just the three of us," she mumbled to herself, trying to recall anything which would help.

The nurse had already left and Pikachu was back in its original seat, on Ash's shoulder.

"How did this happen? What are you doing here?" Dawn asked, worried seeing his hand in bandages. Ash gave her a small smile and his heart filled with happiness on seeing the concerned faces of his friends. Seeing him smile, Gary couldn't help but give an irritated sigh,"We are worried and this knucklehead is smiling."

Ash dismissed the offensive words and stood up, still feeling a little dizzy from the fall. Brock quickly grabbed his arm to support him. "Thanks Brock,'' he silently said, gratitude dripping from his words.

"You still didn't answer, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked again. Ash was speechless. After a moment he said,"I don't know. I think I was looking for something important. Don't know what though." For some reason, he was unable to look at her in the eyes. He knew, deep inside, he truly cared for the Girl but had hurt her, by rejecting her. _'There is no doubt that I love her, but it doesn't feel right. Why can't I accept her?'_ He silently asked himself,' _Why do I feel that am missing something important?'_

...

 **7years in the future, the road near the park**

Ash and Brock were walking aimlessly. They had expected Zoya to save Dawn but it was taking far too long.

"You know right, we can't send her back in time anymore?" Brock silently asked. Ash slowly said that he knew. Brock was concerned about Ash's health. The boy had not slept for more than two hours after the cloning project had failed.

"What if Dawn wakes up?" Brock asked absentmindedly. Ash gave genuine grin and muttered,"She will pay for it. That idiot, made me wait for so long!"

Brock couldn't help but smile. Patting Ash's back, he proudly stated,"Don't know what Dawn did but she sure is lucky to have a man like you."

Ash smiled tiredly and wished,"If she wakes up.. I.. I." Brock gave him a smile and brought his hands out of the pocket of his trousers, placing them on Ash's shoulder, a gesture which always calmed Ash down,"She will wake up..", Brock was interrupted by a phone call. He picked it up and put it on speaker, seeing it was Gary.

Gary quickly said,"Come fast, it is Dawn!"

Ash and Brock quickly hurried home and directly ran upstairs, and came to halt on seeing Johanna and Gary standing outside the door. They were smiling and Ash presumed it was good news. Signalling for Brock to stop, Ash turned the door knob and went inside, his heart beating faster than ever.

...

 **Present time**

Gary had left on the next boat, it was really important for him to attend a meeting. Ash was resting on his bed in the Pokémon centre where as Brock had gone to get some medical supplies. They had to go to the Lily of Valley Conference soon.

Dawn however refused to move from Ash's side. She was there, handing him everything he needed. She wasn't complaining about his carelessness, understanding the poor boy needed some rest. Moreover she could sense a hint of sadness in him, she knew the difference between the real Ash and the fake one.

When she was pulling out a cloth to place on Ash's head, she accidentally knocked her ribbon case, causing the picture in it to fall.

She picked it up and showed it to Ash, who smiled on seeing this. He praised her,"It is an excellent drawing! When did you draw it?" Dawn shook her head,"I didn't. I thought you did."

Ash gave her confused look,"I can't draw." Dawn looked around, her eyes resting in the table on the knocked out pen stand. Sighing, she said,"I have bought so many dresses. For what, I don't know."

"Are you okay?" Ash asked her worried. He smiled when he looked at the picture again.

"Be careful Ash, please," the tone of her voice took him by surprise. She sounded vulnerable and weak, emotionally shattered.

''I will," he promised. She placed her hand on the window pane and changed the topic,"You're not feeling awkward, right?"

"For what?"

"I confessed yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Oh, I forgot." He sheepishly said.

"How can you forget something like that?"

"Dawn," Ash asked, a little seriously,"Why did I reject you in the first place?"

Dawn sighed,"You said for you am just your best friend. I will take sometime for you to know what you really feel."

"Oh sorry," he apologized.

"Don't,'' Dawn said, smiling,"Now, I can relax, I know what you really feel. However, you forgot. That makes the whole confession a waste. But, forget it, getting to see you tomorrow is enough."

Ash was silently watching her, smiling. He knew she understood him better than anyone else.

Breaking the silence, Dawn asked again,"May be, you will return my feelings one day. Who knows?"

"May be," Ash said, a little dreamily.

Dawn was about to say something when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and found Onasaki staring at the ground.

Recalling who she was, she welcomed her inside. Onasaki was leaning against the door, looking at the floor guiltily,"Sorry, for pushing you that day. It was barbaric. Shouldn't have done that."

Ash was watching at Dawn intensely, as if trying to comprehend her next move. He thought, the blue beauty will curse and throw the girl out. However he was surprised when the girl hugged Onasaki and playfully said,"Oh my God! You're still thinking about that. Come on forget that!"

Onasaki smiled,"Well, thanks. I wanted to apologize to that brunette too."

"What brunette?" Ash asked, a pain forming on his chest. He was missing an important piece but didn't knew what. The harder he tried to remember, the more difficult it became for him. He stopped once his head started hurting. He couldn't help but feel a little.. empty.

"I must be mistaken then, sorry," she said and left, leaving Ash and Dawn confused.

"What's up with everyone? Why do we all feel we are missing someone important?" Dawn asked.

Unknown to her, a tear escaped Ash's eyes and he heard a faint voice _,'I will always stay with you. Don't forget me, A-Ash.'_

...

 **7 years in the future, Dawn's bedroom near the hospital**

There she was, sitting on the bed, staring out of the window. Ash called her,"Dawn?"

She turned and softly muttered Ash. Ash covered the distance between them in long strides and pulled her into a hug, sobbing softly. "I missed you, Blueberry!" He slowly said.

Tears ran down Dawn's sapphire eyes. She reached for Ash's face and cupped it within her hands. Ash smiled a little and wiped away her tears.

She pulled his face down so their faces were inches away from each other and they closed their eyes. Their nose brushed against each other before their lips gently touched. They were both in pure bliss, letting go of their emotions in one single kiss, their hearts fluttering and pounding strongly against their chests.

Dawn's small hands moved down to his chest so that her arms were flat against him. Her tiny hands gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly. Ash moved his arms around his her waist and deepened the kiss.

She slowly pulled away from him, trying to catch her breath.

He was trying to lean forward again to capture her lips again, but was failing miserably. Dawn smiled and let a small laugh. He opened his eyes, waiting to see what was so funny.

"So you finally have your answer?" She asked blushing.

"I really hate you for making me wait for so long to answer you," he emotionally said, a tear escaping his eye. Dawn gently kissed the tear, which was rolling down on his cheek before it fell on the ground and disappeared.

"And what is your answer?" She asked a little slyly. Ash looked at her, speechless. He chuckled, seeing how shy and cute she looked. Placing a hand on her cold wrist, he picked it up and planted a kiss on it.

Dawn was amazed how fast her heart was beating, she couldn't believe how much alive she was feeling. She ran a hand through his messed up hair and slowly said,"I was there, in an empty void, a place which dark, humid, scary, suffocating and awfully silent. No company, no communication. I wasn't able to get out of there. I always hoped to die to get rid of it, but failed everytime."

Ash was listening to her with rapt attention. He opened his mouth to say something but took a deep breath instead. Dawn smiled, a tear escaping her eyes,"But one hope kept me alive. I always saw me and you gazing under the stars. I knew I had to keep my promise, I knew I had to see you again. I kept my promise Ash, we got to see each other again."

Before Dawn knew it, a few tears escaped her eyes and her voice became lined with heaviness. Ash was trembling too and he pulled her closer, burying her head in his chest. They were so close that Dawn could listen to his heartbeat.

Ash feebly managed to say,"Don't you leave me again. I love you a lot, you blue haired idiot. You stupid Moron!"

Dawn let out a small laugh while hugging him back. She was in pure bliss, in pure heaven,"I won't go anywhere. This is where I belong, beside you, with you."

...

Outside, Gary and Brock were taking a walk, talking about destiny and its games.

However, Brock picked up a topic which they were ignoring.

"Ash of that era was confused about Dawn and Zoya. What do you think was the reason?" Brock asked.

Gary took a big sigh and ran a hand through his beard. He definitely needed to clean himself. Clutching his neck in order to scratch it, he thoughtfully said,"Since Zoya was a clone of Dawn, his aura powers must have been jumbled up due to presence of exact same aura around him. He thought they are two different people where in reality, they were almost one. May be, he loved both of them equally."

"That doesn't make any sense Gary."

"After all what has happened, do you think anything makes sense?"

Brock was quiet. Gary continued,"The time loop has undergone drastic changes. It is impossible to believe that only one conclusion exists. May be Dawn is dead in some dimension and Ash is with Zoya. Or maybe Dawn and Ash both.. die together. Or maybe, Ash gets Zoya and Dawn stays alive too."

Brock hmmed in understanding. He looked at the sky, watching and admiring the careless clouds floating by. A group of Starly were enjoying the warm sun. He quietly asked the next difficult question.

"What do you think happened to Zoya?"

Gary was quiet before answering,"I know it will be me who will create her. She might have done her job, job of saving Dawn. But I know that will not be the only reason why I will create her." His voice was a little low but determined, strict but soothing at the same time. He knew something would change in his life, which, on turn, make him change something.

...

 **Done! Are you all happy now? Pearlshippers? Voice your opinion!**

 **:) that is the end.** **And reason for an early update? Well, no reason actually ! :p**

 **So, for the last time, on** _ **Few Things Left Unsaid,**_ **Adiós!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


End file.
